Intense
by Alexis1
Summary: Time goes on and things change. (Begins after Heatwave.)
1. Cool Down

  
Intense  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What should have happened after Maria walked away from Michael in Heatwave. Sorry these are really old for you but in the UK we just started getting them on terrestrial television. And is it just me or did Michael just look so hot when Maria was talking to Liz?   
  
Michael watched Maria from afar as she walked home. He knew it wasn't safe for her to walk home alone. Not with all this FBI stuff. She'd be an easy target. He saw her shoulders shake as she tried to contain her sobs.   
Intense. He'd told her he couldn't get in to deep. But as he watched her walk away he realised he already was. He couldn't explain it but the blond girl had turned him upside down.  
He still didn't know what made him go to the Crashdown that night. But as soon as he'd seen her through the window. He was transfixed. And then she had to go and open the door. And then she looked at him with those eyes and he was a goner. His head seemed to move down by itself and they were locked together. Then they were moving so fast she would have fell had he not been holding her so tight. When she'd wrapped her legs around him he just couldn't wait any longer. He'd practically thrown her down on the table and devoured her. He remembered her taste. She was sweet and spicy. A mix between strawberry ice cream and Tabasco sauce. If Mr Parker had not called for Maria and caused him to give her one last kiss then leave he wasn't sure how far they would have gone. It wasn't that she was easy it was just that they seemed to know each other. It sounded dumb but that was the way it was. He knew precisely where to touch and kiss to please her.   
He groaned quietly and watched her slam the door to her house. He followed the lights till one went on in what he thought was her bedroom. He looked into the window and was in time to see her slip into a robe and leave the room. He heard the shower turn on and settled himself on the jetta.   
  
Maria climbed into the shower and tried to wash away the day's events. Michael on his usual avoidance kick. Then the disastrous conversation at the party. It was all too much. She began to cry, the tears mingling with the water. Quickly she stepped out of the shower and towelled herself off. She slipped the robe back on and padded down into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate cake. She remembered some dumb ass keyring her mom had. "When the going gets tough, the tough eat chocolate!"   
She thought her circumstances warranted some sweet relief.  
She picked up a few other comforting items and headed upstairs.   
  
Michael sat up when he saw the object of his affection enter her room. He watched as she placed a book of matches, a box of tissues, a bottle of grief relief and…he couldn't believe his eyes. She was carrying a bottle of Tabasco sauce.   
"Stupid freak!" He heard her yell. "You've got me eating Tabasco sauce just to feel near you! To remember what it tasted like to kiss you!" she continued before dissolving into tears.   
  
Maria let the tears come after he mini rant. It was one of her mother's techniques. When something gets to you say it out loud. It wasn't working. She crawled under her blanket after slipping on her PJ's and fell into a restless slumber.   
  
Michael swallowed hard. Two humans knew who he was an accepted him. The one he… he didn't know how he felt about her he just knew that he didn't want to hurt her.   
But he already had.  
He saw her breathing steady and walked close to the window. He placed his hand on the glass and much to his surprise the window opened. He'd discussed this with Max. Lately his powers had been sharper, when Maria was close to him. The key thing at Atherton's and when he had sped her car up when they had to reach the hospital when Max was in danger were the prime examples. He climbed through the window and crouched near her head. He brushed back a strand off hair that had stuck to her tear stained cheek.   
"I'm sorry Maria," he whispered stroking her cheek.   
She stirred and he was tempted to go but he couldn't make his body move.   
"Michael," she sighed smiling.   
He was puzzled. Wasn't she mad? He had climbed into her window after he upset he so badly and she was smiling?  
Then he realised she was asleep. He walked to the other side of the bed and lay on top of the covers cradling her body with his.  
"I'm here," he whispered. He knew that he wouldn't be there when she woke up. But he knew he needed this one night of perfection. When it didn't matter who they were. There was no need to be alone or wonder if it were worth starting something that would remain out of his reach.  
Maria turned and buried her head in his chest. His arms came up and tightened around her.   
  
Maria smiled into his chest. She knew he'd leave and wouldn't mention what had happened again. But she also knew that he didn't regret what had happened between them. He had come to her when she needed him. And that was enough. For now anyway.   
  



	2. Waking Up

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What should have happened after Maria walked away from Michael in Heatwave. Sorry these are really old for you but in the UK we just started getting them on terrestrial television. And is it just me or did Michael just look so hot when Maria was talking to Liz?   
  
  
Maria sighed and snuggled into her pillow. Soft, and warm and…..human?!?!?  
Make that alien, she thought wryly, her eyes resting on Michael's sleeping face.   
He overslept, she thought with a smile.   
She tentatively threw her left arm around him, breathing in his scent. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was kinda tabascoey but it had this other element. All she knew that he was Michael. She immersed herself in him. She didn't know how long she'd have to wait to be this near to him again.   
Suddenly she felt him stir then stiffen when he realised where he was. She braced herself. This was not going to be pretty.   
  
Michael cursed under his breath. He'd stay far too long. But it felt so comfortable and right to be there in her room, on her bed. He began to move away from her when he saw her lips curve up in a slight smile.   
Damn! He thought. She was awake.   
Suddenly an idea came to him. Gently he moved her arm and edged down so their eyes were level. He leaned into her and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. She sighed and he did it again. He felt her begin to respond and carried on, knowing the game was already up. She knew he had come to her so he might as well leave her with a sweet memory to soften the blow of what they both knew would happen sooner or later. He felt her mouth open and eagerly complied to her silent request. These kisses were softer than the previous ones, slower and gentler. Slowly he ran his hands down from her shoulders to her hips letting them rest there awhile before pulling away. She let out a soft moan at the lost of contact. In a moment of tenderness he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he took both her hands and kissed both palms before closing her fingers. When he looked up her eyes were wide with adoration.  
He leaned back up so he was over her, his hands either side of her head. His shirt hung open exposing the wife-beater underneath. He kissed her forehead.  
"I'm sorry Maria," he whispered. Reluctantly he pulled away and moved towards the window. Her hand catching his stopped him. He stopped and she pulled him around to face her. Looking into his eyes for a second she leaned up and kissed him.   
"It'll be Michael. I promise," she whispered pressing something into his hand.   
He looked down. She had given him her alien key ring. She'd taken it off her keys after their roadtrip and left it on her bedside table to remind herself of that trip. He slipped off his silver ring and gave it to her.   
"Ditto," he whispered back.  
He slowly let go and climbed out of the window.   
Maria watched him until he was out of sight.   
"It'll be Michael," she whispered to the now empty room.  
  



	3. Balancing Out

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What should have happened in The Balance when Maria, Max, Isabel and Alex were connecting with Michael.   
  
Song: Thank you by Dido. Check out her album if you haven't already. It's great!  
  
Maria stood there holding the stone in her hand and concentrated her mind blank. Suddenly a rush of images flew into her mind.   
  
Seeing Michael standing with Isabel and Max when they were 9.  
Michael hitting some guy when he was 11 while Maria watched on.   
The day of the shooting. Delivering Max and Michael's food. Michael staring very obviously at her chest to annoy her.  
Michael touching her chest at the crash festival.   
Michael glaring at her after she returned from Valenti's office.   
His face after she lied to the cop on the way to Marathon.  
The looks he'd given her in the porno Aladdin's room, like when he told her to lock the door or when she'd landed on him when Liz, Max and Isabel came in.   
Michael asking her to help them with the files.   
Their first kiss in the Crashdown.  
Awkward meeting on the corridor before Liz rang to tell her about Max.  
The crazy make out session during the heatwave.  
The break up at the party.  
When Michael came to her when she needed him and the sweet kisses they shared.   
The fear when her and Isabel were nursing him.   
  
The next thing she knew she kept seeing the same image over and over again. She was in a whacked out version of the desert outside of Roswell. She saw herself kissing Michael softly. The next thing she knew was blackness as she fell to the floor.   
  
"Maria!" Liz yelled as she saw her best friend fall to the ground and the others be ejected forcefully from whatever dream state they had been in. They all rushed over to Maria who was lying on the ground her body curled up.   
Max tried to heal her but that was rather difficult considering there was nothing visibly wrong with her.   
Isabel tried to dream walk but she was barred.   
There was nothing they could do.   
River dog spoke for the first time since Maria had collapsed.   
"What is her connection with the boy?" he asked.  
The group looked at each other.   
"They were together for about a week then he broke up with her," Liz informed him   
River Dog smiled.   
"What?" Isabel asked.  
"Lay her beside him. They will have to heal each other," he said.   
Alex and Max lifted her and placed her on her back next to him.   
As soon as they had moved away, the webbing that covered Michael glowed then stretched out covering Maria. It closed over the two. They saw Maria's body curl into Michael's and his to cradle hers.   
"What's happening to them?" Liz and Max asked at the same time.  
"The man warned me there might be others. Others who might be humanised. Who might have relationships with humans. She has so much love for him and he for her it brought her to him," he said.  
"Are they alright?" Isabel asked.  
"What they have is pure enough to bridge the gap between fantasy and reality. As long as they stick together they will emerge unharmed," Riverdog explained.   
"Then all we can do is wait," Alex sighed.  
  
When the blackness faded Maria found herself in the place where the last vision occurred. Even more surprising Michael Guerin was sitting over head, shading her form the intense heat that was burning down on them.  
"Maria, are you OK?" he asked looking at her.   
"Where the hell am I?" she said sitting up. Michael slipped his hands behind her lower back and helped her sit.   
"I have no idea," he replied bluntly.   
Suddenly she reached over and hit him.  
"What was that for?" he questioned rubbing his head.  
"For scaring me half to death. And sucking me here," she pouted.  
"Me? How did I do that?"  
"Well Spaceboy we were doing this healing ritual thing with Riverdog. He warned us that helping you might damage our physical and mental being," she told him.   
Michael smirked.   
"I notice nothing damaged in the physical," he cracked.   
She blushed.  
"So I guess you're stuck with me until they get us out of here or we die. Whichever comes first," she smiled.  
He extended a hand to help her up and they walked off to the shade of a over hanging rock.  
"So what exactly is going on out there?"  
"Well……."  
  
"Michael I'm scared," Maria whispered.  
He looked at her and gingerly moved closer.  
"It'll be alright," he told her.  
She curled up next to him and he followed her down.   
He slowly placed his arm around her and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
"Sleep,"  
Her only response was to curl up tighter into him.  
  
The 5 people in the cave sat and watched the still forms lying in the cave. Suddenly Michael's arm was breaking through the webbing while the rest of his body sheltered Maria from it.   
Once again everyone rushed forward, Max and Isabel rushing to Michael and Liz and Alex rushing to Maria.   
From the embraces Michael continued to look at Maria.   
"No more running," he said.  
Maria smiled before being pulled into a hug by Max and Isabel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Getting Angry

Intense   
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What happened after Michael uttered those immortal words in the Toyhouse.  
  
Song: Close on Westlife's Coast to Coast album. My current fave!  
  
The blonde girl who had waltzed into his life and turned it upside down stood in front of him but seeming so much closer. She wore such an expression of sadness he wished he could go back in time and not kidnapped her to go to Texas. Or kissed her that first time while they waited for Max and Liz to get back from the reservation. He thought one kiss would stop the thoughts that plagued him all of the time. She intrigued him. And then that night at the Crashdown. It sealed his fate. He didn't remember how he got there he just had to be there with her. Then a more selfish part of him told his mind that he wouldn't change their kisses and caresses for anything. Then he saw her breathing become more laboured and realised he'd done it again.   
"How dare you tell me what to do! God, you couldn't just leave it alone could you! I was all ready to store this nice little memory away for when your back to being an asshole again but no! You deny me that. I said to Liz you and Max would ruin any other relationships we would ever have!" she hissed.  
"Relationships with who?" he asked clenching his fists.   
"See! Any guy I kiss will always be in your shadow. What is it with you aliens! You realise you have got these weird vibes coming off you? Me and Liz are gonna be old spinsters thanks to you! If you want nothing to do with me then fine! Next time I won't sit there with you and cry with Isabel because we thought you were gonna die! I won't risk my own life to help you get well again. And if the FBI catch you I'll let them take you! Fine!" she snapped and scurried away.   
He leant back against the nearest wall and hit his head again.   
  
Michael was sitting on the Evan's jeep when Hurricane Isabel stormed along.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled hitting him on the shoulder.   
Michael rolled his eyes.  
"You insensitive jerk! Do you realise since she's known about us she's pretended to be knocked over, healed, lied to the sheriff, been kidnapped, lied to the police again, let us use her car, tailed the FBI, searched a motel room, been used and abused by YOU, been devastated by YOU then to top it off been so angry that when I found her in the girls room she couldn't speak. I had to use my powers to find out what had made her so upset. And guess why she was crying? YOU!" she finished hitting him again.   
"I didn't abuse her!" he growled.  
"What! You keep hurting her Michael and one day she not come back for more!" Isabel lowered the volume of her voice.  
"Go and see her," she whispered slipping the keys in his hand.   
She walked away leaving one very confused alien.  
  
"No way," Maria sighed closing her front door.  
Michael stopped it with his foot.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Would it make any difference if I said no?" she sighed again leaving the door open in invitation.  
"I'm warning you, I'm libel to fall asleep. I've had an emotionally draining day," she said as she sat on the couch wrapping her comforter around her.   
"I'm sorry," Michael said looking her in the eye.  
She looked away and he could see her shoulders shaking. Then her heard her sobbing. He'd made her cry.  
"I thought that's what you wanted me to say," Michael sad desperately. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly but he knew if he did he would be right back to square one.  
She looked back at him tear tracks running down her face.  
"I'm so tired of fighting. I can't take it. I'm so afraid. Of all this. I can't even control myself anymore. You do that for me. You have to stop doing this Michael," his name on her lips made his resolve crumble. He was by her side within seconds. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She weakly beat his chest with her fists. She soon stopped when she realised he wasn't going anywhere.   
She let herself melt into his arms and let the soothing words he was whispering into her ear wash over her.   
Michael was relieved when his words had the desired effect. She fell asleep soon after he began rubbing her back in lazy circles.   
He picked her up and carried her up to her room. He slipped off her jeans knowing she wouldn't mind. She trusted him. Then her unbuttoned her shirt then replaced it with what he presumed was her sleepshirt. It was way to big for her, black and…HIS. He recognised it as the one he'd been wearing the night he'd come to her after the party. He'd come back when he knew she was at the Crashdown and left it so she would know he was still thinking of her.  
He pulled it on her and buttoned it up.   
After pulling the covers over her he kissed her forehead gently.   
"Night Maria," he whispered before leaving the DeLuca house.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Steamed Up

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What should have happened in Into the Woods.  
  
Song: Loneliness knows me by name on Westlife's 2nd album. . Check out their album if you haven't already. It's great!  
  
Maria DeLuca stood in her shower trying to keep herself from thoughts of Michael Guerin. Ever since she had had seen him going into the Eraser Room she kept having flashes of the times they had spent it there. It was driving her slowly insane. That evening she had tuned out completely and was in the middle of a day dream about Michael, the aqua bra and the counter at the Crashdown when Liz interrupted her by talking about how Max had looked at her before he left with Isabel. She towelled herself off and after smoothing her home made lavender scented body lotion into her skin she pulled on a pair white hotpants and a white v neck vest top. She brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. She climbed into bed thinking of one incredibly hot alien.   
  
When she next opened her eyes Michael Guerin was standing at the end of her bed.   
"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled, pulling the strap of her top up before it fell exposing more than she meant to. She knew it was foolish to be so embarrassed about her body. During that blissful week where they had had something sort of like a relationship he had touched her in her most intimate places.   
"Maria," her whispered her name reverently.   
Some of her anger evaporated.   
"Why are you here?"  
He didn't answer.   
"Fine. Stand there all night. I'm going to sleep," she said throwing herself on her belly on the bed.   
The move didn't look as graceful as she'd hoped because she got her legs caught up in the blanket. She kicked at it irritably before it dropped off the end of her bed.  
Suddenly she felt a pair of cold hands start stroking the soles of her feet. Slowly they moved higher caressing her calves. When he got to her knee his hands had warmed up. Maria moaned as his hands continued their exploration, going up her thighs and kneading her ass firmly. His long fingers then started working on her spine, notch by notch until he reached the base of her neck. She could sense his body just hovering over hers. This was somewhere between heaven and hell. She loved what he was doing but couldn't touch him for fear he would run again. Their furious sessions in the Eraser room or the Crashdown couldn't compare to this. He was treating her body with the up most care. And she loved it. His hands skimmed over her arms and shoulders before gently clasping her fingers then slipping down past her waist and under her stomach. He trailed his hands to her breasts and squeezed them gently. She moaned again. This could not be happening. His hands slipped down and slid under the skimpy hotpants and the panties she wore beneath.   
The pillow she still had her face buried in muffled her surprised squeal. This was totally unreal. All too soon he pulled his hands away. He turned her over so she was looking up at him. His eyes showed what he was feeling. Lust, need, want and…..love. Maria felt her eyes must reflect the same. Slowly he lifted her top over her head, exposing her to his hungry gaze. Then he tugged the clothes she still had on off. He started to kiss every inch of her he could find. With each kiss he uttered a single word.   
"Mine," KISS "Mine," KISS "Mine," he said and did.  
There was something strangely primal yet terribly arousing by the way he wanted her.   
It was then she realised his words were true. She was his. All the guys in the hallway earlier took note of her chest not her. Here was Michael Guerin possessing her body, not caring that she wasn't as built as some girls.   
Suddenly he ceased kissing her thighs and brought his lips level with her mouth.  
After crushing his lips to hers he pulled away a little, so he was hovering above her again.  
"Your mine Maria," he whispered before he began to fade.  
  
The next thing she knew she was sitting up panting in her bed.   
"Damn!" she yelled as she realised that the whole thing was a dream.  
  
Later that day she was delivering food reluctantly to the alien's table. Liz had refused to do in case it made her look to keen. Maria had rolled her eyes but yet she had still came over to the table with her tray stacked high.   
"Men in Blackberry pie," she said not looking up.  
"Thanks Maria," Isabel smiled taking the plate.  
"Tommy Lee Jones?"  
"That's me," Max confirmed.  
"Saturn rings," she said knowing the last dish was for the most infuriating alien.  
"Mine," Michael said angling his head so he was looking into her eyes.   
Her head snapped up and the plate wobbled dangerously.   
Max caught it just before it fell.   
"Are you alright Maria?" Max asked concerned.  
Maria just continued to stare at Michael. Isabel slid out of her seat next to Michael and took Maria by the elbow.   
"I'll take her to the break room," she said and guided the shell-shocked girl away.  
"What did you do?" Max questioned.  
"Who me?" Michael replied, plastering an innocent look on his face.   
Max smiled his know it all smile and returned to looking for a glimpse of Liz.   
He didn't notice Michael smirking.   
Oh yes, Maria DeLuca was his.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Gaining Forgiveness

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What should have happened after the convention.  
  
Song: My Love on Westlife's 2nd album. . Check out their album if you haven't already. It's great!  
  
Michael lay on Max's floor turning over the day's events in his head. He'd been tossed around like a rag doll in the alien takedown, been kissed by the girl who led him around by his energy source, then called her mud. And to top it off he'd nearly lost one of the closet people in the world to him. God, when had his life become such a mess?  
Of course it was Max's fault. Saving Liz. But he couldn't really argue. Liz seemed like a nice enough girl and if he hadn't he would have never known Maria DeLuca.  
And that was something he couldn't even contemplate. Maria was this….amazing person who had waltzed in and with a couple- well a lot- of kisses and touches, she had made a large dent in his stone wall.   
Her mouth was so soft and her skin was so smooth. Her body was so perfect. He could just spend hours watching her. And the dream that he had invaded…he was a goner. He shouldn't have done it because now he wanted to see all of her body for real not in some fantasy. He wanted to go to her, tell her he was wrong and fall into her. And at this point he didn't think it'd hurt one bit. But the fact still remained. He was gonna hurt her one way or another. Even if it was killing him to see her but not be able to touch her. Now he had an idea what it was like to be Max. To pine for a girl.   
"Stop it!" he mumbled to himself.   
"What?" Max said sleepily.   
"Nothing Maxwell," he replied.   
Max leaned over the side of the bed and gave him a doubtful look.   
"It's Maria," Max concluded.   
Michael groaned.   
"I did something very dumb,"   
"And what's different about that?" Max asked, earning himself a glare from Michael.   
"I overheard Maria's mom on the phone. One of the wrestlers wouldn't compete. She said she had a lot of money invested in it. She was crying Max. So I kinda wrestled for them," Max laughed. "Anyway, Maria and her mom came to see who the mystery competitor was. Maria thought I'd done it for her and she kissed me. And me being the dumb ass I am said mud," Max laughed again.  
"A: You did do it for her. B: I bet you had time to move away from her but you didn't because you wanted to kiss her. And C: MUD does not work. Now go to sleep and think of someway to make it up to her," Max advised before disappearing back under the covers and falling asleep leaving Michael a lot to think about.  
  
Maria groaned as she sensed the bright sunlight through her closed eyelids. She wondered why she felt so grouchy then it all came back to her.   
"Why the hell did I kiss him?" she wondered aloud.   
Rolling out of bed, she walked over to the window to let some air into the room.   
She got quite a shock to discover it was already open and even more of a shock to see a slice of what looked like the Crasdown's Mississippi Mud pie. She picked up the folded note sitting next to it and read.   
"Sorry, Michael," she read. She started to giggle. And giggle. And collapse into hysterical laughter. When she finally composed herself she leaned out the window and said in a soft voice.   
"Apology accepted,"   
Michael grinned hiding behind the Jetta parked in the DeLuca drive. She didn't hate him and that was what mattered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Learning Stuff

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What should have happened after Blind Date.  
  
Song:24/7 by Kevon Edmonds. I thought about what Maria was saying about popular songs and how it would be ironic for Liz. Plus with my tiny changes it is so perfect to be sung by Maria for Michael.  
  
"Isabel, I don't think this is a good idea," Michael urged as a tall blond who had sweet-talked him into going to the club where the Whits were performing. And not just the Whits. The object of his affection. He'd heard her voice singing an old Phil Collins song on the car radio. He already drew comparisons between the song and his relationship with her.   
"I said I'd be there so I will!" she replied thinking of who she had come to think of as her very own sweet hearted geek. "And don't tell me you don't want to see her," she said.  
Michael let himself be dragged into the club. Isabel charged right in and walked right to the front of the stage in direct sight of Alex.   
He chuckled as he saw the tall boy nearly drop his guitar.  
And then he heard her voice.   
"It's the last song of the night. I kinda changed the words so it would make more sense to my wacky life. Enjoy," she smiled as Alex started strumming his guitar soon joined by the other members of the band.   
Michael leaned against the wall, unsure weather he could stand unsupported.   
  
Maria scanned the audience already knowing that the one she was looking for wasn't there. Her eyes stopped at Liz who was now standing next to Isabel, filling her in on the night's events. She saw Liz flinch when she heard the song.   
"Oh, well here goes nothing. This is for you spaceboy," she muttered under her breath. But somehow Michael heard even though he was across the room. Call it an alien perk.   
  
Baby it's no mystery  
You're bringing out the best in me  
  
Michael smiled. To think she was singing this song about him. It was the other way around. She brought out the best in him. When he was with her home was the last thing on his mind. It was only when he thought, that he found reasons to pick holes in their relationship.   
  
And though I've never been in love before  
I know this is the kind of love that makes me feel secure  
  
Change number one, she thought. And her words were true. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Michael. Not that she'd ever admit it to any of them. That would be laying herself wide open for disappointment. What was the point anyway? Sure, he cared about her. But not enough to be with her. She felt safe with him, even though she was technically in the most danger she ever had been in. She just had this gut feeling that Michael wouldn't sit back and let anybody hurt her. Except maybe him, she thought darkly.   
  
I never thought that give and take  
Mentality was right for me, hmm  
You made me open up and see  
That it's for real  
And there's no other place I'd rather be  
  
Michael had always worked on a no strings basis. He repaid debts quickly to avoid messy entanglements like the whole napkin holder thing. He didn't even know why he did it at the time. But when she told him he kept it he felt good. Knowing that she wanted a physical reminder of him that wouldn't fade, like the hickey he had given her, made him feel wanted.   
  
I think about you all the time  
24-7 babe  
  
Yet another thing that's true for me, Maria mentally sighed. She thought about Michael when she got up, when she drove to school in the Jetta where she had first got to know the real Michael Guerin on their mad jaunt to Texas. She thought about him in classes, when she passed the eraser room or when he turned up to history. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her but when she turned around he was either staring out the window or smirking at Max and Liz making goo goo eyes at each other.   
  
The love I have inside for you  
Is more than any words can say  
Thanking God on bended knee  
We'll always be together babe  
You and me   
  
Although he wouldn't admit Michael knew something about him and Maria. I love her, he thought. And in his heart he knew he would never be to far apart from her. They could be on different planets and all he would have to do would be look to his heart and he would be with her. Mushy as it was he knew it was true.   
  
If there's a high or low  
Anything can be babe  
  
Maria knew she was ready to face FBI, other aliens, and the sheriff, anybody who would cause trouble for them. She knew nothing could stop them.   
  
I'll be there for you to pick you up off your feet, yeah  
Thanking God on bended knee  
We'll always be together babe  
You and me  
  
If anything ever made Maria fall, he would be there to pick up the pieces. He would make sure of it. He would thank the god he never believed in to keep her where he could see, not taking her away, so he could prevent any harm that may come. Together they could fight it and win it.   
  
When I'm in my nine to five  
A smile goes across my lips when I  
Daydream about the night before  
I count the minutes till I'm in your arms once more  
  
Maria was used to day dreaming in the Crashdown but during the heatwave things took on a whole new meaning. She'd be taking orders from the table, on which the previous night she had been kissing him. She couldn't keep the smile of her face. She didn't think she'd ever earned so many tips. The shift could never go fast enough until she was with him again.   
  
My friends they don't understand, no  
  
He knew Max and Isabel didn't understand. They never could. Max and Liz had that whole soppy romance thing and he was sure Isabel had a crush on Alex but like him was too afraid to build a relationship on earth. Unlike him she hadn't rushed in, gave Alex a few days of happiness than smashed his heart to smithereens.   
  
In me they see a brand new woman  
I give you props and tell them that  
My shorty's bout it  
He personifies the love he gives  
  
Even Liz-I'm-so-in-love-with-my-alien-boyfriend-I- can't-think-straight-Parker had noticed the change in Maria. Gone was the ever so slightly flaky best friend and in her place was a new improved, mature Maria DeLuca. Liz would be jealous if she ever knew how deep things went. Still waters run deep? Then tempestuous waterfalls must run a hell lot deeper because Michael Gueirn the hot-headed alien certainly had a lot more to offer than what met the eye. Although Michael had never said anything remotely like I love you, she felt it all the same. It was there. Another alien perk.   
  
I think about you all the time  
24-7 babe  
  
Michael was well aware that he thought about her all the time. Anytime he caught a glimpse of golden hair he was worse than before. She must have found a spare sledgehammer somewhere because she was slowly knocking down his stone wall.   
  
The love I have inside for you  
Is more than any words can say  
Thanking God on bended knee  
We'll always be together, babe  
You and me  
  
It was mushy she knew but she couldn't describe the way he made her feel. Whatever she had done to make god think she was worthy of him she knew she would be forever thankful for having the chance to be with him.   
  
If there's a high or low  
Anything can be babe  
  
As long as they were together they were strong, alone they would wither and die. Seeing her at school and the Crashdown would have to do until it was safe for them to be one.   
  
I'll be there for you to pick you up off your feet, yeah  
Thanking God on bended knee  
We'll always be together babe  
You and me  
  
She wanted to be with him all the time. Weather he was rich or poor or sick or well. She wanted to be with him. God thank god he can't hear me. He'd think I wanted to drag him up the aisle. Hmmm, maybe that would be a good idea? She thought her grin making her face light up.  
  
Oh how I've waited for this moment in my life  
It's you that I adore  
Baby with you I am secure  
My life is in your hands  
And now I understand  
What it means to be in love, oh  
Never gonna let you go, oh no  
  
Michael had waited for this all his life. To find someone he could be with forever. Adoration and love described the way he felt. She was like a goddess. One that he would spend the rest of his life adoring if he could. He'd called her a princess in the Arabian night's room at that nookie motel. If only she knew that that was exactly what he thought she deserved to be.   
  
I think about you all the time  
24-7 babe   
The love I have inside for you  
Is more than any words can say  
Thanking God on bended knee  
We'll always be together babe  
You and me  
If there's a high or low  
Anything can be babe   
I'll be there for you to pick you up off your feet, yeah  
Thanking God on bended knee  
  
I want him, she thought.  
I want her, he thought.  
  
As Maria wound the song down her eyes focused on the tall, spiky haired boy standing at the back of the room looking right at her. She kept eye contact and shivered at the soul-searching look he was sending her way. She somehow knew he understood why this was the last song.   
  
We'll always be together babe  
You and me...  
  
The song ended and before the club erupted into outrageously loud applause there was a couple seconds of silence. The two teens from totally different worlds stared at each other. The song, the club, their friends all disappeared. It was just them. And that suited them just fine.   
  
  
  
  



	8. Coming Together

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Michael and Maria's thoughts during Independence Day..  
  
Song: This fic was inspired by another Westlife song "Close". It's also on their album "Coast to Coast". Just call me the Queen of mush!   
  
Across the miles, it's funny to me  
How far you are but how near you seem to be  
I could talk all night just to hear you breath  
  
When I saw him standing outside my window I almost passed out. I was sure that I was just hallucinating, wishing for something that would never happen. I even downed some of that gross Grief Relief to convince myself he wasn't really there. But he was. He's always so emotionally distant, always trying to pretend that nothing in Roswell means anything to him. He looked like a little lost puppy standing outside in the rain, his usually spiky hair flattened to his head. I told myself that I wasn't going to be taken in. I told myself he was only trying to get in my pants. I told myself I could resist those sad eyes.   
I lied.   
I let him in. He was soaking wet but silent. I dried him off the best I could without his help. And then I saw him crying. The Michael Guerin I know shouts, stares, smirks and kisses me with such a fire that I used to think I needed a cold shower anytime he got within a 25 metre radius. Who am I kidding? Just seeing him makes my heartbeat quicken. But he never showed weakness. Any of my previous resolve completely crumbled as I wiped the tears off his face. What had made him so upset? I didn't want to ask. It didn't really matter anyway. Whatever had happened he was staying with me. I guided him into my bed and curled myself around him. It was the only thing I could think to do. And it felt right so I went with my instincts. I talked for a long time, trying to help him forget whatever had brought him to me. I told him that he didn't have to tell me, that it was all gonna be okay. I told him nothing was gonna hurt him while I was here and that I wasn't going anywhere. And this time I told the truth.  
  
I could spend my life just living this dream  
You're all I'll ever need  
  
When me and Maria where together I used to dream about being welcomed into her bed. To be honest with myself, I never stopped. But when I found myself here, sex was the last thing on my mind. It was like I was watching her take care of me from above. I felt her drying me off and pulling at my shirt. I heard her talking to me about pneumonia or something but I could only concentrate on her face. She was so beautiful just looking at her helped me gain some inner peace. She was worried and it was clear that she was confused. I can't blame her. After avoiding her anywhere in public and only acknowledging how much she meant to me when there was no one else to see it, seeing me turn up at her window late at night must have been a bit of shock.   
Her bed was warm and soft and carried her distinct scent. Kinda like strawberries. Whatever it was, it calmed me down along with her gentle voice and warm hands stroking my hair and arms. I didn't know when she pulled the covers over our bodies or at what time I fell asleep. I do know one thing though. I could spend my whole life in her arms, in her bed. As long as I have her, I have someone I want to love for the rest of my life life. Someone I want to be with for the rest of my life.  
  
You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love, someone to hold  
  
Even though I felt utterly churned up inside, holding him gave me some kind of inner strength that I didn't know I had. It must have taken a lot of guts for him too come to me. To admit that he needed someone other than Max and Isabel. And the fact that he came to me not them. ME. It gives me a little bit of hope for us. That one night he'll come to me and decide to stay forever. He gives me so much that I don't think I'll ever to be able to let go. A pretty deep concept since we've only had one road trip, one beautiful first kiss, a week of making out anywhere, a healing ceremony, one hot dream, a slice of mud pie and a song that summed us up perfectly. It scares me that I've found someone I am totally crazy about and could imagine spending the rest of my life with while I'm so young. What if they go back home and leave us here? Would I be able to move on? Forget that I actually had everything that I wanted only for it to be snatched away?  
  
When I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
I've never been, never been  
This close  
  
I want to tell her that I'm grateful for what she's doing. I want to tell her that she's making me feel better just by holding me. I want to tell her that she is the first person I've ever let in. That she's the first and only person I'll ever love.  
  
With all the loves I used to know  
I kept my distance, I never let go  
  
I've never been a girl with a lot of boys chasing after her. That's Liz's department. Sure I had the odd date but I had always been her wacky friend. Most people didn't look past her to notice me. Michael did. He watched Max fall for her and risk his life and that of his best friend and sister to save her. He thought I was gonna turn them in to the sheriff. But he trusts me now. He once told me, during one of our make out sessions in the backroom of the Crashdown, that Liz was pretty but he couldn't understand why Max was so gaga over her when I was standing right next to her. Those few words made me feel so special. It's typical of my luck to find my other half in an alien.   
  
But in your arms I know I'm safe  
'Cause I've never been held and I've never been kissed  
in this way  
  
I feel truly safe for the first time in my life. I can feel her breath against my neck and I can't think of anyplace else I'd rather be than right here. I never sleep through the night. I must have slept for a while at least because now she's asleep herself. I can tell by the way her chest rises and falls against my back, in and out. Even her breathing is beautiful. I need her with a passion I that I had no idea I had. She accepts me with no conditions. Granted she was a little scared of us at first but now she seems totally at ease with the situation. She trusts me enough to know I wouldn't hurt her. The way she's holding me tells me all I need to know. One arm's still clutching mine and the other is resting on the back of my neck. Her right leg's wrapped around my thighs, holding me to her even tighter. I can feel the stickiness that's binding our bodies together. It's a mixture of the rain and the heat our joined bodies are producing through the most innocent of touch.   
To anybody watching it might look a little strange. I can just see Amy DeLuca's reaction. I don't think I'd be her favourite little wrestler if she knew that right now, I was in her daughter's bed, with her daughter practically laying on top of me. And I think she'd probably kill me if she knew that if I weren't so emotionally drained this embrace wouldn't be half so platonic. It'd be so far into hot and passionate territory, all you'd see would be the smoke coming of us. I better stop this train of thought before the physical evidence of my desire for her catches her attention and she kicks my butt out of this bed for trying to take advantage of her.   
  
You're all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need   
  
I've decided right here and now that nothings gonna keep me from looking after him. We need each other. As much as he denies he has any emotional entanglements in Roswell I know he's lying. He needs me and I need him.   
  
You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love, someone to hold   
  
She fills me with everything I crave, everything I need to feel…I would say human but I think that's a bad choice of words. Even in the darkest depths of my despair I can still make cracks. She give's me strength mental and physical. At Athertons when she was near I got the vision, which led me to finding the room, which led to Isabel finding the necklace, which led to Liz finding River Dog, who told us about Nasedo and healed me when I was sick. None of that would have happened without her. During the ceremony to regain my balance she helped me fight my way back to the world. She gives me hope that I might have a home. Not on some far away planet but right here. Maybe Roswell, New Mexico isn't all bad after all.   
  
When I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
I've never been, never been  
This close  
  
I feel safe with him. I just wish I could tell him all the stuff that I keep inside. There's still a lot about him that I don't know. There's a heap of stuff that he doesn't know about me. But even so he might as well be glued to me because he's so close to my heart I don't think he's ever getting out.   
  
Close enough to see it's true  
Close enough to trust in you  
Closer now than any words can say  
  
I don't think a lot of people realise that I think as much as I do. I think about her, I think about home and what it's like there, I think about her. Did I mention I think about her? If Max only knew he'd say I was turning into him. She consumes me. I dream about her at night. There we are together. Sometimes we find a way home and her and Liz come back with us. Sometimes I dream that we're older and married and have children. I may play the part of the uncaring pig but I want the same thing as anybody else. A family, a home and someone I love so much it hurts. I know what I have with her is it. It's the only pure thing I have ever known. I trust her more than anyone including Max and Isabel. Their like me in one sense but completely different in another. Maria brings me to life. If I was guaranteed she was safe and nothing would hurt her I think I'd give up finding home. How Romeo and Juliet. Meet, fall madly in love in the space of a couple of days, bind ourselves to each other and then end up dying because of it. At least they were the same species. I know even if we're galaxies apart I'll have something to come back to even if I can't tell her exactly what she means to me. I think she already knows.   
  
And when, when I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
I've never been, I've never been  
This close  
You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love, someone to hold  
When I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
I've never been, I've never been  
This close  
  
As I fall asleep again I really don't give a damn what tomorrow brings. I have tonight and so does she. Maybe we'll get lucky and have the rest of our lives. Maybe I'll find a way home and be gone tomorrow. But we still have tonight. I vaguely feel her kiss my neck again. I respond my lifting her hand to my lips and kissing it. She knows.   
  
  
  



	9. Taken Apart

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: After Maria's mom gets Michael out of Jail what is Maria thinking?   
  
Song: This fic was inspired by Absence of fear by Jewel.   
  
Sometimes I wonder why I bother. He makes random appearances in my life, then disappears. Isabel just rang me and told me Michael's left. As in gone. As in left Roswell, New Mexico. As in left me without so much as a goodbye. Apparently Max went to see him and he was packing everything he owned in a bag and preparing to take off.   
She wanted me to know before Max told Liz and I heard it from her. I think she knows that I'll miss him as much as she will. She understands how I feel about him. When we nursing him after he started having those fits or whatever they were she saw that I care about him too. She knows I wouldn't have let him in last night for no reason. Alex and Max would be the only other guys I'd let in and even then I'd have made them sleep in the spare room or on the couch. But I just couldn't leave him standing outside looking so lonely. Its ironic really, that Isabel understands but Liz doesn't. She tries, but it's not the same. Max is so open and trusting. He'd have no problem going to her and asking for advice or help. It'd be no big deal. But Michael's different. He keeps his feelings close to his chest and when he does open up its for a reason.   
When Isabel told me that Hank had been hurting him I thought I was going to burst into tears in the middle of the Crashdown. I thought he was just feeling worse than usual about not knowing who he is. I never dreamed it was such a terrible thing as being beaten up. I'm so glad I let him in. He must have felt so unwanted, so unloved. What would it have done to him if, when he had asked for my help in his own way, I had turned him away?   
I don't know how he does this. HE runs away and I feel bad. If only I had done something to let him know how much he means to me, how much I need him here with me. No matter what he's done or is going to do, I just wish he knew how special he is. He makes me feel special and wanted and loved and just generally great. And now he'll never know. He's gone and there's nothing else I can do.  
You know, after we left the Sheriff's office this afternoon we walked in silence outside. I perched myself on the bonnet of the Jetta and he stood there looking at me.  
"What?" I asked awkwardly. He was looking at me as if I was an alien, for lack of a better word.   
He didn't answer. He just carried on looking at me.  
"I'm sorry about my mom this morning. She kinda freaked out," I apologised. He smirked. At last a reaction. All through last night's encounter he didn't say a word. This morning he was to busy running from my mom and her newspaper to tell me anything. "She just completely got the wrong end of the stick. She thought we were…" I trailed off, hoping he could fill in the gap himself.   
He looked at me blankly.  
"She thought we were sleeping together," I explained looking at my sneakers.   
"We were," he replied with a hint of his usual spunk colouring his voice.   
"Not sleeping together as in SLEEPING together but as, like…." I was trying to find the words without actually sounding weird.   
"Screwing each other's brains out?" he asked smirking again.   
I looked up sharply.   
"Do you have to put it so….vulgarly?"   
He smirked. And then did a totally un-Michael like thing. He leaned over and kissed my forehead like he'd done during the heatwave.  
Then he walked away. I was still staring after him when my mom got in the car and told me to get my ass back in the car.   
He didn't look back. Maybe that kiss was his way of saying goodbye. Maybe he already knew what he was going to do.  
So know I'm lying in my bed wide awake, trying to get over how wrong it feels to be here alone. And what makes it worse is that I know this is how its gonna be for the rest of my life. He'll never be back in my bed. He's gone for good. And now I'm crying. It's started to rain again and I can't help wishing him here.   
I'm staring out the window like I was last night, clutching the pillow he slept on. It's all I have left. He's made me go mad because now I'm talking to the rain.   
"Michael, please come back," I whisper. Maybe he'll hear me and turn right around. Or maybe he'll keep going until he finds whatever he's looking for. Either way things will never be the same between us. Ever.  
  
I asked the guy to pull over so I could get out. Those stones Max gave me made me realise something. Without all three of us those stones mean absolutely nothing. We have to stay together if we're ever gonna find a way home. We need each other.   
The rain falling on my head reminds me of last night. Last night when I went to her and she let me cry in her arms. She'll never know how much that meant. I decide I'm gonna take a detour. I'll head back to Max and Isabel's later. Now I just have to see her. She's probably asleep, unaware how close to leaving I was. Maybe Isabel and Max have broken the news that I'm gone already.   
I walk across her garden to reach her window. I see her through her beaded curtains. She's fallen asleep, her head resting against the window. She's clutching a pillow to her chest tightly. There are tear tracks on her cheeks. Caused by me I expect. Again I've made her cry. I pull the window open. She shivers as the cold air brushes her skin. I touch her cheeks gently with my fingertips, wishing I'd been here earlier to comfort her like she comforted me. With my other hand I pull one of hers away from the pillow and grasp it tightly. She looks so sad. For the second night in a row I kiss her hand. She seems to sense me because a slow smile spreads across her face. I close the window and look at her once more before walking away from the DeLuca house and towards the Evan's. I'm not gonna screw up again. She deserves more than I can give her but if she'll have me I'll do the best I can. For her. 


	10. Becoming Tender

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What was Maria thinking after the kiss on the forehead?  
  
It's strange kissing an alien. Strange but very, very good. Maybe it's their Czech nature but whatever it is I know I never want to be without it. Once you kiss them it's like addictive. Michael is this amazingly passionate person who stirs up these feelings that I didn't even know I had. I mean, yeah, I was attracted to him. But that's nothing new. Half the girls in school like him. He's got the dark, brooding thing going on. But after that road trip it was more obvious. I got an insight into the real Michael Guerin. And I found out we both had dreams of a better life, and although he was thinking of going back to whichever planet he comes from and I thinking along the lines of a plush home and a nice family, we got a little closer in our roles as the star-crossed lovers best friends.   
And then after that first kiss I was a goner. I could taste the chocolate cake and tabasco on his lips and tongue. It was-explosive. The heatwave just made me more certain I was becoming obsessed. His hands were all over me and I was more than happy to let him do what he wanted with me. Does that make me a slut? I hope not because being with him like that is what I want for the rest of my life. God, if only he knew how many dreams I've had about that night, not all of them totally innocent. In fact none of them are innocent. Suddenly a thought occurs to me.  
Liz told me that Max saw her fantasy and now it's got me thinking. What if that was what the "other stuff" Michael saw? Although I really don't want to break the silence that has fallen over us since he put his arm around me but I'm desperate to know.  
"What else did you see?" I whisper. Although I can't see his face I can almost feel the smile.  
"I saw you and Liz talking about me and Max," he murmured. "And you trying to rescue Alex from the Alien Abyss, as you put it. And I saw you when you were about 9 playing waitress in the Crashdown with Liz and Mr Parker promising you two jobs when you got older. You looked cute with the antennae even then," he chuckled.   
I smiled despite myself. I remember that clearly.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't get flashes. I know how important it is for you to know where you come from and…." I began.  
"Shhh. It's OK. Stop apologising. It's not your fault," he commanded me, tightening his grip on my shoulders.   
I relaxed into his embrace, and closed my eyes. It felt nice to be with him in this way. Safe was the word for it.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" his voice interrupted my thoughts.   
It was only then that I noticed she was crying.   
His fingers grazed my cheeks and wiped away the tears that were falling at a steady rate.  
"I don't know," I said softly. "I really don't know. It's just I thought you were never going to speak to me again. You looked so mad, I was so scared you hated me."  
"I could never hate you Maria. Never," he soothed pulling me fully to his body with both arms. He placed his chin on the top of my head. He held me like that until I stopped crying.   
"Feel better now?" he questioned.   
"Much."  
  
Neither of us moved. It was so comfortable just being held by him. It would have been too easy for me to just stay like that for the rest of the day. That was until a shrill ringing broke us from our embrace. Michael stood and answered the phone.   
"Hello?" he asked.  
I saw him nod his head and try to get a word in edgeways.   
"But…. Yes…I get it! We'll be…. Yes me and Maria. OK…bye," he said putting the phone down.   
"Isabel?" I asked with a smile.  
"How did you know?"  
"She's the only one I know who can silence you with one word," I replied. "I'll wait in the car. I take it there's been another emergency?"  
"Max and Liz found something," he explained.  
"See ya in a couple of minutes," I told him and closed the door behind me.   
It was weird. This morning I woke up and was sure I had ruined everything between us by lying. And now I've never felt closer to him. I got my wish.   
  



	11. Figuring Out

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: What was Maria thinking after the kiss on the forehead?  
  
It's strange kissing an alien. Strange but very, very good. Maybe it's their Czech nature but whatever it is I know I never want to be without it. Once you kiss them it's like addictive. Michael is this amazingly passionate person who stirs up these feelings that I didn't even know I had. I mean, yeah, I was attracted to him. But that's nothing new. Half the girls in school like him. He's got the dark, brooding thing going on. But after that road trip it was more obvious. I got an insight into the real Michael Guerin. And I found out we both had dreams of a better life, and although he was thinking of going back to whichever planet he comes from and I thinking along the lines of a plush home and a nice family, we got a little closer in our roles as the star-crossed lovers best friends.   
And then after that first kiss I was a goner. I could taste the chocolate cake and tabasco on his lips and tongue. It was-explosive. The heatwave just made me more certain I was becoming obsessed. His hands were all over me and I was more than happy to let him do what he wanted with me. Does that make me a slut? I hope not because being with him like that is what I want for the rest of my life. God, if only he knew how many dreams I've had about that night, not all of them totally innocent. In fact none of them are innocent. Suddenly a thought occurs to me.  
Liz told me that Max saw her fantasy and now it's got me thinking. What if that was what the "other stuff" Michael saw? Although I really don't want to break the silence that has fallen over us since he put his arm around me but I'm desperate to know.  
"What else did you see?" I whisper. Although I can't see his face I can almost feel the smile.  
"I saw you and Liz talking about me and Max," he murmured. "And you trying to rescue Alex from the Alien Abyss, as you put it. And I saw you when you were about 9 playing waitress in the Crashdown with Liz and Mr Parker promising you two jobs when you got older. You looked cute with the antennae even then," he chuckled.   
I smiled despite myself. I remember that clearly.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't get flashes. I know how important it is for you to know where you come from and…." I began.  
"Shhh. It's OK. Stop apologising. It's not your fault," he commanded me, tightening his grip on my shoulders.   
I relaxed into his embrace, and closed my eyes. It felt nice to be with him in this way. Safe was the word for it.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" his voice interrupted my thoughts.   
It was only then that I noticed she was crying.   
His fingers grazed my cheeks and wiped away the tears that were falling at a steady rate.  
"I don't know," I said softly. "I really don't know. It's just I thought you were never going to speak to me again. You looked so mad, I was so scared you hated me."  
"I could never hate you Maria. Never," he soothed pulling me fully to his body with both arms. He placed his chin on the top of my head. He held me like that until I stopped crying.   
"Feel better now?" he questioned.   
"Much."  
  
Neither of us moved. It was so comfortable just being held by him. It would have been too easy for me to just stay like that for the rest of the day. That was until a shrill ringing broke us from our embrace. Michael stood and answered the phone.   
"Hello?" he asked.  
I saw him nod his head and try to get a word in edgeways.   
"But…. Yes…I get it! We'll be…. Yes me and Maria. OK…bye," he said putting the phone down.   
"Isabel?" I asked with a smile.  
"How did you know?"  
"She's the only one I know who can silence you with one word," I replied. "I'll wait in the car. I take it there's been another emergency?"  
"Max and Liz found something," he explained.  
"See ya in a couple of minutes," I told him and closed the door behind me.   
It was weird. This morning I woke up and was sure I had ruined everything between us by lying. And now I've never felt closer to him. I got my wish.   
  



	12. Calming Down

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: There wasn't enough M&M in TLV so I took it upon myself to change things.  
  
Michael walked along the deserted streets of Roswell. It was way past midnight but his head wouldn't stop pounding. He couldn't believe what they had found out. Tess, the new girl who was ruining things all over the place, was an alien. She had pieced together a broken statue with a wave of a hand.   
He couldn't understand all this. He went 16 years without other aliens, human friends…even Maria.   
And now, when he finally gets a quasi-normal life it's all changed in the blink of an eye.   
Now he had to deal with ANOTHER real alien. A link to the past. To his home.   
But now home didn't seem so appealing. Now he was faced with the prospect of a new life he wasn't sure if he wanted it. It might mean leaving Roswell, a prospect that he would have jumped at a few months ago but now he had a life. He had friends in Liz and Alex and his relationship with Isabel and Max although slightly bruised was still quite good and he even had his apartment. It wasn't much but it was his.  
And most importantly he had Maria. She had lied for him, encouraged him, helped him to find out about Topolsky, kissed him, touched him, healed him, cared about him, made him feel, comforted him, let him see her and overlooked his faults. She knew how he felt. He had no idea how. God knows, he was distant most of the time, but she still knew.   
He looked up to where his feet had taken him. He was outside the library where he and Isabel and tried to contact Nasedo. More liked succeeded.   
He saw a dark lump on the grass and immediately moved to cover it. Within a couple of seconds he realised who the person was.   
"Maria what are you doing out here?" he fumed crossing to her side and attempting to pull her up.  
"I was thinking!" she sighed exasperated.   
"Maria its not safe. Tess could be dangerous. She knows that I-we- care about you and might try and hurt you. Come on Maria!" he explained, again trying to pull her to her feet.   
"Michael, either sit down or go away." she replied not making any move to comply.   
Michael lowered himself and sat watching her face.   
Her eyes were staring up at sky and her hair was fanned out on the grass like a halo.  
"This whole thing has got me thinking," she said softly. "You know this could explain Max's attraction to her. She's one of you. Maybe he just didn't realise what love was with Liz. Maybe you aren't meant for humans. Maybe aliens automatically love other aliens."  
"No."   
"How do you know? I mean Max has being going ga-ga over Tess. Maybe all of you are like that."  
"Because Maria, I know what I feel."  
"Have you ever kissed Isabel?" she asked abruptly.  
"What? She's my sister Maria!"  
"You don't know that. She might not be related to either of you or Max. Haven't you ever been attracted to her?"  
"No, I haven't on both counts."  
"But she's so pretty-"  
He cut her off before she could finish.  
"You're prettier," he whispered, propping himself up on one elbow and resting his hand on her stomach and drawing small circles.  
"You realise that no matter how much we say things it doesn't make them true. You and Tess could end up running off together tomorrow. Or you and Isabel could decide that Alex is a geek and I'm to weird and dump us to get married to each other."  
"Maria, I promise I will not be running off with Tess. And as for me and Isabel thinking you guys are strange…considering who we are we have no right to call anybody strange."  
Maria sighed. She still had this feeling that things were going to get a lot harder.  
"You know, I think you should be with me every time I go all hyper," she told him turning he head to the side.   
He leant over he and kissed her softly.  
"I think I can manage that."  
  



	13. Feeling Good

  
Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Maria's POV during Four Square..  
  
All day Liz, Mr Parker, my mom even the Sheriff have commented on how happy I look. And I truly am. When Michael came up to me in the hall today and was all adorably confuddled, I was sure it was time for the TALK. The "its too intense" speech. But no. Michael Guerin surprised me yet again. He asked me to go steady. HE asked ME. I'm still in a daze. I mean, Michael taking the first step. Wanting to confirm that we were together. I didn't think I could be happier than I was at that moment. Then he did it. The one thing in all our time together he'd never done he did.   
  
It was common knowledge that Michael Guerin, West Roswell's equivalent to James Dean a la "Rebel without a cause" and Maria DeLuca, Liz's ditzy friend were sneaking off to the Eraser Room between lessons. But with his next action he made it clear we belonged to each other. The guy who said he couldn't get attached kissed me in the middle of the hall, during the busiest time of the day. And it wasn't just a sweet little kiss. It was a full-blown major kiss. I was so lost in it I didn't even notice where we were until I heard some vague voices in the background. Then my good mood went into space. When we went to the Eraser Room to continue out activities, who do we find? Isabel and Alex. They're going out! I'm so happy. Alex has been in love with her for years like Max was with Liz. It'll be good for her too, to have someone. Max and Michael are sweet and all but she really needs someone who isn't a brother. Michael gave them a funny look. I think he's worried for her. This is the first time I think she's been in an honest relationship. It has to be. Only me, Liz and Alex know who they are. And we're not telling anyone.   
Now when I look back on my little discussion with the Sheriff after I first found out about the whole Czech thing I cringe. How could I ever have been afraid? We have Max who wouldn't harm a fly, Isabel who pretends to be above it all but is really a sweetie. And we have Michael, the guy who kidnapped me and forced me to love him. Yep, the big L word. We haven't actually exchanged it but its there. I can feel it. I know I love him but sometimes its not so clear he feels the same. Like today I'm convinced I felt it. When he said he didn't want anything to come between us, I realised that any of Max's sweet gestures could never ever compensate for that simple little sentence. Bless him.   
  
I just hope we'll stay like this for ever. If he asked me too leave Roswell with him, I'd do it. I'd break into the Pentagon if he asked me too. I would do anything for him. I love him that much. But as I told him after we found out who Tess was, I have this horrible feeling that something bad's gonna happen. But I won't think of that. Surely whatever god up there that's thrown us together wouldn't be as cruel as to rip us apart? Would they? 


	14. Silly Mistakes

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Split POV during Max to the Max  
  
Maria  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick. I can't believe what I just heard. Michael and Isabel. A baby. And there was me thinking everything was going fine. You know what? I was seriously considering sleeping with him. I love him so much, even now. I must be stupid. I was gonna speak to Liz today about it. I was going to ask her if she thought it was dangerous. Would his body chemistry be the same as mine? But now…. I'm so pathetic. I'm in the storeroom, sitting on a box of napkins and crying on my own. Typical. Stupid Maria DeLuca. I fall for it every time.  
  
Michael  
  
I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't speak to me, she avoids me and I keep seeing her looking at me with those big eyes of hers. This is the last thing I need. I have my sister who might be pregnant with my kid, my girlfriend who won't speak to me, a brother who is obsessed with the new girl who happens to be an alien. When did my life get so screwed up? That's right, when that damn ship crashed in 1947. No, it was probably screwed up before then. I can't stand this.  
  
Maria  
  
He called us stupid. Stupid! I thought we had something. And now he wants to throw it away for Isabel. Speaking of her….I know I shouldn't hate her. She looks so upset. But how can I not. She's taking him away from me. Just when I finally think I have him.  
  
Michael  
  
She's upset. I shouldn't have said that about us being stupid. I sure as hell didn't mean it. She's about the only good thing that's come of Liz getting shot. I'm sure Max would disagree with me but she is. She's done so much for me and what do I go and do? Make her life miserable. I've dumped her, nearly died on her, ignored her, gone to her for comfort, used her to get my thrills. That's it. I'm a user. I could never give her all she gives me. Her kisses send me spiralling out of control and every time one of her little hands holds my head to her or her slim legs wrap themselves around me I feel like I'm going to die of happiness right there. And now I'm losing her. And for the first time in my life I have no one to blame except myself. I've ruined Isabel's life. I've ruined Maria's. And there's nothing I can do.  
  
Maria  
  
God save me! My life goes from bad to worse. Max's double has kidnapped Liz. I can't handle this anymore. What did we ever do to deserve this? We're not bad people. God, I have to get to them.  
  



	15. Extreme Relief

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: White Room thoughts  
  
When I saw her walk through the door I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life. What if had been Maria that had been kidnapped? Not that I'm glad its Max, or that Liz was kidnapped. But it would drive the final knife into me if I were responsible for her getting hurt. I see her look over Liz's shoulder and spot me. She's in my arms within seconds. I feel a pang of guilt when I see Liz look like she's about to crumble. But it's forgotten when Maria's arms slip around me. I close my eyes and let her scent surround me. This will probably go down as one of the worst days of my life but she manages to give me some sense of reason. I know that I'm being selfish but I wish I could just stay like this with her forever. I could never get tired of holding her. I could stand here from here to eternity and never let ago. But I know its coming.  
  
Isabel's a wreck. After what she saw I can't blame her. Max…he's not in a good way. When I hug her its nothing like when I hug Maria. I love Isabel, but in a sibling kinda way. We could never be more.   
  
I'm standing here, in the crummy UFO centre and I can feel my heart breaking. Literally. Sappy I know but this is it. If we fail-me, Isabel and Tess-then that's it. Max is as good as dead as are we. Liz, Maria and Alex will have no way of knowing what happens to us, always wondering if we got out and are just on the run or if we're lying on some gurney being autopsied.   
This is killing me.   
Liz looks like shes gonna fall down. I wish I could do something to take care of her but I'm not good at all that supportive stuff. I hugged her after she told me they had Max but that was pure instinct. She's part of our little screwed up family and I have to take care of her. Max, and me we made a pact. If anything goes down we're gonna be the ones to deal with it. It's too dangerous for the others. We're both aware it would tear Isabel apart if something happened to us.   
But she's not cut out to battle.   
She would be too afraid to hurt someone.   
Alex may be a guy but he has no way of protecting himself. It'd be too dangerous for him.   
Liz and Maria. This was the one thing we were certain about. Under no circumstances were we going to let them fight any alien battles. No way. If anything happened to either of them it'd push us over the edge. It's corny but I don't think I could bear to live without her. Max feels the same. I wish I could spare them all any pain.   
And I guess now Tess is one of us, its my duty to protect her. Maria would kill me if she could hear my thoughts. It sounds sexist to any normal person out there. But I'm not normal. At the end of the day none of them can be risked just to save our asses.   
  
Well rule one is broken. Isabel and Tess are coming with me to bust Max out. But I need them. I wouldn't be able to get in, distract the guards, get Max out and fight at the same time. We'll just have to do the best we can. And as much as I hate to say it, Tess is right. The others would be a liability. Since they knew to take Max, I presume they know about Liz, Maria and Alex and how much they mean to us. They could use them against us. We can't fight and look after them at the same time.   
We're gonna bring Max back to Liz. I'm gonna bring Isabel back to Alex. I'm gonna keep Tess safe.   
And I'm gonna be back for Maria.   
  
I see the look in her eyes when she realises how its gonna be. This is so stereotypical. Guy goes off to fight while girl waits at home pining.   
"Come back to me…" she whispers.  
Time's ticking onwards. So I kiss her. I kiss her like it's the last time I'll ever do it. I wish we had more time. I wish I had time to make love to her, take her to fancy places, give her nice things. The thought of anybody else touching her makes me want to hit something. But I can't deny her happiness. I want to tell her I love her. But I can't do it. Even now, when there's a real possibility that I may never get the chance again, I can't say it. And I know why. It'd be too hard. It'd break her heart as well as mine.   
So I leave her with this kiss, trying to memorise everything about her. Her lips, her face, her eyes, her hair, the way her body fits perfectly to mine, the way I feel so complete when she's near me.   
I bury my head in the gap between her shoulder and her neck and try to gain some control. I feel her breath on my neck, small and strangled. Why do I always have to hurt her? I have to leave before I find I can't. I give he waist one last squeeze and give her the briefest of kisses on her neck, applying enough pressure so she'll still be able to feel it when I'm gone.   
I pull away and see the tears in her eyes. I tell her with my eyes what I can't say out loud and hope she gets it. I drink her in. If I die I want to be able to picture her face in my last moments.   
We turn away, we leave. I can feel their eyes on my back. All three of them expect me to return their loved ones to them. I can't look back. If I do….then the ruins of my stonewall will totally crumble.   
I've felt more and experienced more in a couple months of knowing the three of them than I have in the rest of my life. I have ties with Liz and Alex. I actually have friends, two people I trust totally. They've saved me more than once. Liz from wallowing in self-pity and Alex from death. Isabel told me he was the first to step forward at Riverdog's. A guy who's existence I never really thought about until I thought he was a threat. Even then he was only "Maria's friend". Too be honest I was more interested in working out how to kiss her again than her friendship with him.   
And I have love with Maria.   
I want to come back to her, then we can be together and get married and have lots of kids. If anybody knew this was what I wanted… Liz would have a heart attack, Isabel and Alex would laugh, Max would say I was turning into him and Maria…she would probably wonder how the hell to get out of being an alien's significant other for the rest of her life. But I swear one day I will come back for her. Even if its takes me the rest of my life.   
  
All I have to do is come back and never leave them again. I can do that. Please god say I can.   



	16. Unwanted Destiny

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Destiny thoughts. I haven't actually seen this episode so this fic is purely from what I've been told/read/heard. Michael POV.  
  
I didn't think my life could get any worse. I've just walked away from the only person I've ever loved. Sure, I'm doing it for the right reasons. Being noble, suffering so she'll be safe.   
Screw being noble.   
To think that I've lost her. I don't have the right to drag her into the backroom of the Crashdown and kiss her. The Eraser room won't be getting any visits from me. She won't be in my apartment, lying on my sofa watching TV or a movie with my arms wrapped around her. I'll never get to dry her hair when she gets caught in a downpour like I did the night after we found out Tess was an alien.   
That's what I'm gonna miss. Simply being able to reach out and touch her. I'm going to have to see her and resist the temptation. I don't know how I'm gonna do it. I can see it all now. She'll be serving our table, flipping her hair out of her face and I'll just pull her down onto my lap and kiss her and tangle my fingers in her hair.  
  
I left Max, Tess and Isabel as soon as we drove into Roswell. I jumped out the jeep at a stop sign. I couldn't stand to be in the car with them anymore. Isabel. My "mate". It's too much to take in.   
My first stop was Liz's. I climbed up the fire escape to see her sobbing, real gut wrenching sobs. Her small body was convulsing with each one, her fist trying to muffle the sobs. I so badly wanted to reach out and help her but knew I'd probably make things worse. So I left. I walked past the Crashdown. Valenti and Kyle were standing by the counter talking to Mr Parker. He must have picked her up after she left the cave. Kyle looked as if he were about to pass out. Who can blame him after what he learned?   
  
Destination Whitman was next. The house was obviously empty, no cars being present in the drive. I knew from Maria the family wasn't very close. I looked through she living room window just in time to see him punch the wall. He cursed loud enough for me too hear.  
"Damn Max Evans! Damn Michael Guerin! Damn f*****g destiny!" he yelled.   
It was the first time I heard him lose total control. He was swearing and kicking things. I had to empathise. And I couldn't blame him for cursing Max and me. Max had devastated Liz, inadvertently. I had broken Maria's heart. And too add insult to injury, in his eyes, I've stolen Isabel. Not being able to stand it I run. Run to the one place I find comfort.  
  
Oh. My. God. I'm fully aware that I sound like that over the top woman in Friends. Jane or something. But what I'm seeing is literally tearing me apart. Maria is lying on her bed, curled up in a ball, literally screaming. She sounds like a wounded animal. Her voice is hoarse and I wonder how long she's been like this. Her mom can't be home. She could never let her act like that if she was there. I listen more closely trying to pick something out of the garbled words.  
"Michael…" she sobs. It's me. I've f**ked up someone else's life up so totally. What have I done?   
She leans over the side of her bed and I hear her throw up in her bin. Now I know this must be love. I can feel the acidity filling my mouth. I can feel her pain. Cause I feel exactly the same way. Everytime I think if what I've done I want to hurl. I've ruined the only good thing I ever had. My precious Maria is broken because of me.  
I have to stop calling her that. She's not mine and probably never will be again. As much as it hurts to say it, she'll find someone else, someone who can make her happy. And that person's not me. Look what I've done to her. She's so devastated, even more so than Liz. So much for the soulmate phenomenon.   
At last I can give her something Max can never give Liz. Absolute, utter, complete pain. God, I could kill myself. I could get a knife and slit my wrists. Let my stupid alien blood drip away until there was nothing. No heaven, no hell. Just darkness. But knowing my luck, Max would find me and heal me before I was fully gone. I look back in the window.   
She's talking to herself through her tears.  
"I am useless. I can't even make Michael stay with me. He doesn't need me. He doesn't want me. I couldn't even tell him what I wanted to say!"   
Her arms are wrapped around her legs, now clad in her pajayma shorts. They're grey with a drawstring around the waist. And she's wearing one of my shirts. Its looks cute on her. Then again she'd look cute in anything. It's way to big for her and the black makes her skin look even paler the usual.  
"And now he's gone."   
She said the last sentence with such resignation. She thinks I've left her because I want to. That I'm tired of her.   
Doesn't she know that if I had the choice we'd never be parted? That I'd be with her, every minute of every day?   
"God, if he loves me as much as he says he does why is he doing this to me?"  
Now I'm feeling like Romeo. You know when he hides beneath Juliet's window just to hear her speak.   
"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief."  
Bet nobody even thinks I know who Shakespeare was. But that story….captured my imagination. Two people madly in love but unable to be together because of circumstances beyond their control. Everyone is convinced Max and Liz are the star-crossed lovers of Roswell but I know better. I love Maria more than I ever thought I could ever love someone. I would do anything for her. Max is convinced he and Liz are the definition of perfection. But then how could they be anything else. They both have secure, loving families who can afford to give them everything they need. Maria and me have had to fight for what we have. And I've learnt that sometimes you have to let go.   
If Liz hadn't walked, Max would have never been strong enough to leave her. I am. It hurts like hell but it's for the best. Max doesn't get that. By just getting attached to them, involving them in our secret, we've already endangered them.   
The first time I ever touched her was to get the Sheriff off Max's back. And the first time we actually said more than "hi" or "here you go", I kidnapped her, blew up her car and dragged her into an awful motel room. Then I resisted the urge to screw her senseless. I know, not very gooey eyes romantic. But think about it. I'm a guy (an alien guy), in a motel room made for sex, alone with a girl who manages to annoy me and turn me on in equal measure. Even after she fell on top of me and I felt her warm, soft body covering mine. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I realised she was really lying on top of me in what could be seen as a very intimate position. I pushed her off and tried to keep away from her. When we were all squashed in the jeep I had the impulse to pull her into my lap. But I couldn't.   
And then she helped me focus so I could get a vision from the key. I'll never know why she stood so close or looked at me with those eyes that screamed "You can do it!". But she did and it worked.   
When we were climbing out of that pipe even though I knew Topolsky was on our tail I was acutely aware how close behind me she was. I jumped out of it and dumped the box before grabbing her by the waist and picking up and out of it and told her to run to the jeep.   
The Romeo and Juliet thing keeps popping up with us. You know how he does the ye olde flirtinge thing with her? Well the chocolate cake/sweet and spicy thing was out version. Even Isabel saw it. And we had our first brief kiss that night but it wasn't enough. It spurred me to kiss her more, touch her and hold her. And then it all ended in tears.   
Here we go again.  
  
When did I turn into Max? Having thoughts that are pure mush? When did I start babbling inside my own head? Like Maria.   
We couldn't be more opposite if we tried.   
She's good and kind. I'm bad and harsh.   
She's gentle. I've killed someone.   
She's a human. I'm an alien.   
A stupid alien who has ruined her life.   
  
It's tearing me apart already. Its only hours since I told her I loved her and walked away from her. I'm never gonna make it. By my calculations I have about 63 more years to live. That's if my alien genes don't curse me with an extra time. God, 63 years without her? That's like giving someone one taste of perfect happiness then telling them they can never have it again.   
Maria was my perfect happiness. It's all downhill from here.   
  
She's still crying and I'm still here. Any neighbours must think I'm a burglar. A slow one. I've been standing outside her window for hours watching her cry. I must enjoy pain because each time she sobs or murmurs my name it feels like a knife going through my heart.   
She's tired. I can see that. She keeps trying to stretch out to relieve the tension in her muscles, yet she is still to stubborn to sleep like she needs too. In the last couple of days everything has changed, so dramatically. She's been thrown around like a rag doll, from worrying about Max to seeing her boyfriend turn into a killer.  
Go to sleep Maria, I mentally tell her.   
My powers seem to be working for once and she obeys my silent request.  
She crawls underneath the covers and her breathing rate begins to steady. At last she isn't torturing herself. Well, until tomorrow anyway.   
  
You know that Romeo and Juliet analogy I was going on about before? Well I just realised something. They died didn't they? He couldn't go on without her so he killed himself. When she realised he was dead, she couldn't face life without him. My mind is seriously warped to even associate us with that.   
Oops. I forgot. There is no us anymore.  
I want to climb in and hold her in my arms just one last time. But it will never be enough. I did it after we broke up the first time. And that just made me want her more. So I ward off the temptation to lie beside her again and hold her tight, to feel her arms grip me around the waist.   
I slip away from the window and vow that their fate is not gonna be ours. We WILL be together. And we WON'T have to die to do it. One day, when it's safe, I'll give her everything. Till then I'll make sure she's happy the best I can.  
  
Never was there a tale of more woe  
Than that of Juliet and her Romeo   



	17. Limbo Land

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Skin and Bones thoughts. I haven't actually seen this episode so this fic is purely from what I've been told/read/heard. Michael and Maria POV.  
  
Maria  
  
That comment I made earlier about ex-cons being great in bed? I didn't mean just any ex-con. I was after one in particular. Alex. No I'm joking. You can start breathing again! I meant Michael of course. God, even his name is sexy. I wonder if he thinks Maria is a sexy name?  
I meant it when I said I missed him. An entire summer of not seeing the man that your totally crazy about will do that too you.   
I can't count the amount of times that I've let Max comfort me.   
Max and me have kinda formed a strange friendship. Both of us are obsessed with the other's best friend. It works. We shop, watch sport and chat. Michael's closed himself off and Liz is not here so we keep each other company. It's cool.   
I barely spoke to Isabel though. It's hard to start a conversation with the woman who's destined to be with your honey.   
Michael avoided the Crashdown, avoided hanging with the others, and didn't answer his phone or my messages.   
I went to his apartment too and knocked on the door waiting for any sign of life. He never answered. I have no clue how he knew it was me. I went at different times, knocked timidly like Liz, loudly like Isabel and softly like Tess. I even did one of Alex's funny little musical knocks and Max's one single pound on the door, hoping to catch him out.  
Not once did I hear him come to the door and see who it was.   
  
When I saw his hair for the first time… I was surprised to say the least. Michael without spikes? I never in a million years would have expected that.   
It did cross my mind that he changed it because it was a reminder of us. All the times I'd ran my hands through it when I kissed him, all the times I felt it tickle my chin when he kissed my neck (which was a lot. I think he has a thing about necks or something).   
And then I realised I'd changed my hair too. Did he think I'd changed it because I couldn't stand remembering the way he stroked it? Or how he plaited it when we were alone in his apartment?   
Those kind of memories are my favourite. Everyone thinks he's so tough and mean but inside he's really a mush. He takes care of those close to him in any way he can, whether it be blow drying my hair (one of his many hidden talents!) or lugging Liz's suitcases down the stairs.   
God, this so pathetic. I'm debating whether me changing my hair and him changing his has some relation to the status of our relationship. He probably hasn't even noticed.  
I tried to inject some of our trademark banter into our confrontation but it fell flat. He didn't even come back with one of his scathing remarks. Even hearing "Mud" would have been preferable than "I thought this thing was all over". I can't even remember the exact words. I was trying to search his face for any sign that he cared.  
"You agreed then avoided me all summer."  
I got that out in the open at least. He didn't even seem to notice.   
Then I showed him the ultimate weakness. He's the first person I've ever admitted I need. When Max was gone, I was scared, confused, upset. He's the leader, whether some cheesy mom-o-gram said so or not. He always has been. If he could be taken then what about everyone else? If anything had happened to Max I would have been lost but I'd would've had to be strong for Michael and Liz. But I need Michael. Even if he's not with me, I need to know that this fragile cord that ties us together is still there, however thin.   
"I miss you Michael."  
He didn't disappoint.  
"I know but don't."  
He knows! He knows! Maybe he misses me too. If he knows what it's like to miss someone then maybe he means he knows how it is to miss me.   
I really wanted to ask him if he meant what he said at the UFO centre. If he really did love me too much to let me get hurt. But I couldn't.  
What if he said no? What if it was all just a convenient excuse to get rid of me? I can't quite bring myself to believe that though.   
Michael is blunt. He calls it as he sees it. If he had wanted to break up with me he would have just said it. But he said he loved me. For that brief second I thought things were gonna be OK. I had so many dreams about it…  
  
"Maybe because I love you too much."  
He would pause and look into my eyes.  
"I love you too Michael."  
Then I'd extend my arms to him and he would come towards me and pull me close. Then he'd kiss me soft and gentle like before he went to rescue Max and when I apologised for being a bitch.   
He'd take my hand and we'd all get into the jeep and go to the cave. Liz and Max would be sitting in the front and I'd be sitting on Michael's lap and Isabel would be sitting on Alex's. Tess would be sandwiched between us.   
Then we'd go into the cave and see Max's mom. She'd tell them all they needed to know. Isabel would go to Alex and Liz to Max. Then Michael would come to me and tell me it didn't change anything. That he still loved me and didn't want anything to come in between us. Then we'd all go home.   
But I always woke up and knew things were very different. It's funny really. I always included Tess in my dream. She was the one who ruined everything. She came between us all. And I hate her. Kinda.  
The biggest part of me wants to blame her but then there is this little bit of me that tells me that she never knew any different. She's never had the chance to find love on her own terms. Maybe if she did then she'd see that you can't dictate who you love.   
And then maybe Michael would be lying next to me now instead of across town.  
  
Michael  
  
I know but don't? What the hell was I thinking? I should have said ditto or I miss you too or anything to let her know that I feel it too. She looked so cute this evening, her hair perfect. I like it long. I can just imagine running my hands though it. I can see her head resting on my pillows her hair fanned out around her. I can picture her, with my sheets draped over her, her eyes looking at me, smiling. God, I have to stop this. There is no point in me fantasising about something that's not gonna happen. She's never gonna lie in my bed with me holding her. Its only got make me even more miserable, knowing I could have her but she could get hurt in the process. I can't risk that.   
All these little sexual innuendo's she's been dropping and the way she's been swinging her hips just make it harder for me to resist her.   
She let me see inside her head let me see everything. All her hopes, dreams…desire. I've seen what she fantasises about. Every time I walk into the break room and see her lying there on the couch or sitting in a booth leaning on Max it makes me wanna scream. She thinks I've not seen her all summer. I have.  
The amount of nights I've stood outside Max's window and watched her cry in his arms, watched him run his hands though her hair to calm her down…. Every time I just wanted to go in and pull her out of his arms and into mine but couldn't… if those evil aliens want to torture me, all they have to do is make me watch Maria cry without being able to comfort her.   
I have to be a soldier and help my people then I can concentrate on her. But in the meantime I'm just gonna have to pretend everything's fine.   
It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it.  
  



	18. Indirect Reflections

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Ask Not my way. Isabel reflects.  
  
I wish he'd just go back to her. He's only hurting everyone involved. Maria because she misses him, Liz and Max because its hurting them to see their best friends so miserable, Tess because she can't stand the constant pretending not to care but really doing so, Alex because all he wants to do is punch Michael's lights out for what he's doing and me because I know they want to be together and I want to be with Alex but can't so I don't them. Aggggggh! This is so infuriating!  
First of all our link to the past is gone. Now we only have Tess's memory to help us. I was never really attached to him. I didn't know him and didn't much like him. He was the reason Max was kidnapped. He should have known Max would go after Liz. But I feel sorry for Tess. She's lost the only person who's stayed with her all her life. She must be so scared. I know Maria and Liz hate her. Alex tries to be fair and I like her. Max is uncomfortable around her and Michael is pretty indifferent. She's one of us so she stays. That's his philosophy.   
Second, the Brody mystery has been solved. Apparently he was abducted. But he's not evil and he wasn't purposely trying to kill Michael. But its unsettlingly knowing we have yet more people on our back.   
Thirdly, the skins are "among us". Max and Michael have both found bits of them lying around and Nasedo was killed by them. My life has so disintegrated. This time last year I was still reeling from the fact that two people knew who we were. Two people whom we never spoke too. Max mooned after Liz and Maria always seemed intrigued by Michael. She didn't moon over him but she was just…curious as to who he was. I don't know why though. He glared at her and if by chance she was waiting our table instead of Liz and if she committed the crime of interrupting us while we were talking about alien stuff he would do things to annoy her. Like stare at her (or more often specific parts of her body) or shut up and look away to make sure she got the message she wasn't appreciated. Max probably saved Michael getting a piece of Men In Blackberry Pie on the head on more than one occasion. He was always polite and asked her how she was doing. I was too afraid. She seemed like the kinda girl who likes too know everything about you. I couldn't take that risk. My superficial friends were just about as much as I could take.   
  
We all saw him checking her out. It was beyond obvious. Michael tries but the whole rebel without a cause thing doesn't work any more.   
But you know what really hurts? Maria. She barely speaks to me any more. We were never best buddies but we talked and occasionally we shopped together. And now she can barely stand to look at me. All because of some image from our mother told us that Michael and I are made for each other. Literally.   
I don't want Michael. It's like saying that I should be with Max. A major ewwwwww factor. Yeah, he is cute. Max is too. But in an annoying brother way. Now Alex…he's a cutie. I'm sure Maria thinks I'm using him. It's convenient. Max and Liz were a non couple until Michael and Maria spiced things up a bit. But they were so meant for each other. Both science dorks through and through. Then it was me and Alex left who weren't attached. But that's not it. I really like him. We weren't together long enough for us to LOVE but we'd have go there in the end. Not anymore. Until everyone gets a little closer to his or her respective other it would be wrong for me to chase Alex.   
  
It shouldn't take too long now. Liz is desperate to be with Max and he would have her back in a second. Michael is already weakening and Maria is ready to welcome him back with open arms. And then all we have to do is match Tess up with someone and we're all set. There's only one option: Kyle. I think some dreamwalking's in order. 


	19. Surprising Reactions

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: The after effects of Surprise.  
  
"You know I hate my life right?" Liz sighed dropping onto her bed.   
"Ditto." Maria replied, leaning against the headboard.  
"I was actually working for one of them. She was listening to my conversations and everything. It's my fault that she took Tess. I was bitching about her and…"  
"Liz, snap out of it. You didn't know. And Tess is OK. Kyle and the Sheriff are taking care of her. Just go to sleep. I have a feeling were having a meeting tomorrow."  
  
Michael walked around his apartment restlessly. Things were getting way out of hand. A skin had come close enough to nearly kill Tess.   
He blamed himself.  
If he had paid more attention to what was going on, then he would have figured out Liz thought something was wrong. Instead he'd brooded and as a result someone had nearly died.  
A loud knock punctuated his inner rant.   
"Hey…um…I needed to talk…I can go if its too late." Isabel stuttered.  
"No, come in."  
"I couldn't go home. Max…he doesn't understand."  
"Its okay Isabel."  
She shuffled in awkwardly, her face dirty and her hair a mess. This was a very different girl from the one of a few hours earlier. She'd killed. She knew the rage it took.  
"I killed her. I killed someone Michael!" she started to sob.   
"Shhhhh. It's okay. Its okay." He soothed, hugging her.  
  
"She's staying at Maria's."  
"OK honey, maybe I should ring her…" Diane Evans told her oldest son.  
"No. Um, Maria's kinda upset. She had another fight with Michael."  
"Oh poor thing. You have to invite your friends round more often. I've barely seen Liz since May!" she sighed, climbing the stairs.  
"Neither have I…" Max whispered to the empty kitchen.   
  
Alex, having embarrassed himself fully was folding the hired uniform into a neat pile, ready to take back to the costume hire shop tomorrow. He still couldn't believe what he had done. A striptease for Isabel in front of friends and family.   
"I must be mad." He muttered to himself, climbing underneath the covers of his bed.   
She seemed to like it though, he mused, maybe I should try it more often.  
  
Tess shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. She was watching a repeat of an old Bewitched episode.   
"Remind me why I'm sitting up watching a ancient TV show at 3am in the morning, while you eat chocolate brownies?"  
"Bekkkkosssuuu…."   
"Say it don't spray it!"  
Kyle swallowed the gooey mess and spoke again.  
"Because my dad doesn't think you should go to sleep just yet. You had quite a beating Tess."  
"You think?" she snapped.  
Kyle looked away.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just really tired."  
"Come on, just try and last till my dad gets home so he doesn't skin me…bad choice of words."  
Tess laughed.  
"Don't worry Buddha boy. Now can you fill me in on this witch thing?"  
"Well, Samantha is this witch…"   



	20. Making Decisions

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Summer of '47 revisited.   
  
Maria wiped the Crashdown's counter at speed, trying to destroy the remains of a piece of MIB pie that had been dropped by a precocious 7-year-old intent on making her life miserable. Thank god the little terror had left with his mother.  
"Maria I'm going." Michael called through the window.   
"What! I have to clean up by myself? I don't think so!"  
"I have a date with my couch and a hockey game."   
He neglected to mention he needed time to cool off after the disaster that was their little interlude near the granolith. Time alone with her made him want her more, which caused pain, which nearly always ended up in a yelling match. After all he'd heard today he didn't think he could take much more.  
"Fine! Go back to being a jerk!" she shouted at his retreating back.  
The door slammed shut, signalling he had done just that.   
"Idiot…"she muttered under her breath.   
"I thought that too." A low voice growled from behind her.  
Maria span round and was already to scream when she realised she was in no danger. The old man who had saved the aliens was standing near the door.  
"Hello." She smiled at the man.  
"Hal Carver. You think you could get me a cup of coffee?"  
"Sure."  
Hal sat down at a booth and looked at the blonde waitress. She was so like Betty.   
"Here you go." She said, sliding the cup over to him before sitting opposite. "Michael told me about…you saving them."  
"I did what I thought was right."  
"It was right. Michael's friend, Max, he saved my best friend when she was shot. If you hadn't have saved him…"  
"Well I did. But I'm not here to hear how wonderful I am. I'm here to teach you something. Somehow I doubt Michael is going to tell you."  
Maria was confused. What else did this man know?  
"After the crash, a reporter came to Roswell. She was a lot like you. Blonde hair, beautiful eyes. I saw her at the crash site but only spoke to her in a bar. We flirted but then I found out she was just looking for a story. We fought more after she tried to lure me on a date. Instead she introduced me to a nurse, who'd seen the aliens."  
"What happened to her? Betty I mean."  
"Steady on. Anyway, I found out some things about the military that made me doubt everything I'd always believed in. I found the nurse and spoke to her about what she'd seen. Poor girl was terrified. She got out of my car to get on a bus. Then she disappeared."  
"Where'd she go? Did she move away?"  
"I don't know. One minute she was there, the next she was gone. So I spoke to Betty, I told her what I knew. We sat under the stars and talked for hours. I wanted to kiss her but I was to afraid. She went back to her hotel and I went home. I'm sure Michael filled you in on the boring stuff…"  
"Boring? You saved aliens!"  
"Yeah, well. When the story wasn't in the papers I rang her. Her sister answered and told me…told me that Betty had died."  
Maria's mouth dropped. She was expecting a nice little love story not a tragic tale of unknown feelings.  
"I'm sorry."  
Hal shook is head.  
"No. I'm sorry. I was to scared to let her in and I lost her. I get the feeling that Michael's quite a tough guy…"  
Maria snorted.  
"I don't want him making the same mistake as I did. He's already got further than I did by getting involved. But now its up too you. Don't let him go, whatever you do. You'll regret it. He does love you, I saw it in the way he talked about you."  
"Mr Carver, I don't think he does."  
"Trust me. You've got him wound so tight he doesn't know up from down."  
Slowly he stood, as did Maria.  
"Thank you." She whispered, hugging him.  
Hal patted her on the back awkwardly.  
"Take care of him. He's the closest thing I'll ever had to a son."  
"I will."   
The door swung shut with a tinkle as he got into a waiting taxi.   
"Wow." Maria sighed wistfully.  
  
Michael watched from the backroom of the Crashdown. He'd heard Hal tell her everything about Betty. He was right. He wouldn't have told her about Betty.   
The whole thing was too close to home. Hal had regretted letting Betty go. So did Michael. But he was already pushing his luck.   
He'd had kisses, touches, hugs and a lot more and couldn't risk crossing the man upstairs any more.   
But Maria seemed entranced. She was sitting on one of the stools by the counters, daydreaming. He knew exactly what about.  
She was imaging herself as Betty and him as Hal. A love that never had a chance.  
"Michael?"  
Damn. She'd spotted him.  
"Yeah."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I decided to blow of the game." He lied, coming through the door.  
She smiled and walked past him, brushing her chest against his.  
"I'm not giving up Michael. Never." She whispered, before walking into the break room.  
Michael leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly.   
"If she's not then I'm not." He told the empty room softly.   



	21. Future Imperfect

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: The End of The World tore everyone apart. Or did it?   
  
Liz didn't think she could be more emotionally drained. Every part of her body ached. Even her heart. And that what was hurt most of all.   
"I don't think I can do this." She told the man she had loved so much, she had told him too go back and change time to prevent the end of the world.   
"You have to." Future Max sighed, handing her another tissue.   
"Will you just shut up!" she yelled, suddenly consumed with anger. How dare he come to her and expect her to handle losing Max. Forever. That was the plan. She was supposed to sacrifice everything she had ever wanted. How dare he?  
"I have to do the hardest thing I am ever going to have to do and you expect me to be all cheery and happy? It doesn't work that way! How do I know that I'm not ruining the others lives by doing this?"   
"Liz. You won't be. They'll all die. Maria. Alex. Kyle. Michael. Isabel. Do you want that?" he commanded.   
"Of course I don't. But you don't understand. What I have to do…it could ruin EVERYTHING. What if Maria suffers even more? Or Alex dies sooner because of what I do? I'll never know…they'll never know what our lives could have been like."  
She buried her head in her hands. It was too much.  
"I…I can show you."  
Her head snapped back up.  
"What?"  
"I can show you. I can show you what life was like for us."  
Nodding mutely, she felt him take her hand before flashes ran through her mind.   
  
Standing in a large, modern kitchen she could see herself. She was taking a something out of the microwave.  
Her hair was shorter, a blunt cut and her pants were tighter. Like, so tight she guessed she had to be poured into them.  
Soon she could see what it was she was pouring from one container to another. Popcorn.  
Her future self picked up the bowl and 3 bottles of tabasco sauce.  
Walking into a living room stuffed full with pictures and other trinkets, she saw herself sit next to Max on one of two sofas in the small room.  
The bowl was placed in the middle of the table.   
"Can you get me some?" A familiar voice asked.  
Liz spun around to see her best friend leaning against Michael's chest, her hair longer than it was in present day Roswell.  
But that wasn't the biggest surprise. Maria was huge. Not fat huge but extremely late pregnancy huge.   
Michael leaned over and took a big handful before resuming his position and feeding Maria the kernels one at a time.   
"You forgot the-" she began.  
"I know." Michael leaned forward again and grabbed a salt shaker and one of the tabasco bottles.   
Handing them to her he smiled and rested his hand on her stomach.   
She grinned back as she piled on the spicy sauce and sprinkled the salt over the remaining corn.   
She snuggled further into his arms and he kissed the top of her head softly.   
Liz almost cried until she felt someone behind her.   
"They were the really happy ones. They were so in love and…their little girl, she was adorable. They called her Isabel Rosa. They would have called her Elizabeth but-" Future Max said softly.  
He was interrupted by a little girl with long dark blonde hair who ran through the living room and leapt into Alex's arms.  
"Daddy!" she yelled, kissing his cheek.  
Isabel, who was sitting on the arm of the chair smiled at her daughter.  
"That's Lizzie now. She took after you. Mostly because you looked after her when she was really little. Isabel was always fighting with us and Alex was busy using his techno skills to make bombs."   
Liz looked horrified.  
"We had to. It was them or us. They already…tried to kill you and Maria. They kidnapped you. It made me and Michael realise that we couldn't risk losing you again. So Maria moved in with Michael after Graduation and you slept at my house 4 nights of the week. Your parents thought you were staying with Isabel…but you were with me. We got married, then Michael and Maria, then Isabel and Alex. Kyle moved away. He and Laurie bonded when she came to visit Michael in Roswell…hang on you don't know her yet. Well she finds the secret. When she left for Arizona he went with her. But they still help out."  
Liz looked wistfully at her friends. Maria and Michael were more focused on each other than they were on the movie playing in the background. Isabel had moved and was now sitting on Alex's lap with Lizzie sitting at their feet.   
She looked at herself and Max. She'd tried not to but something wouldn't let her not.   
This time a sob did escape her. She was leaning on Max and he had his arms around her. Their hands were linked and she saw him fiddling with her wedding ring.  
"Get me out of here!" She cried, taking one last look at all the happy couples. Isabel, Alex and Lizzie. Michael, Maria and her bump. And herself and Max. She closed her eyes realising that that was the last time she would probably ever see them happy together again.   
  
When she opened her eyes she found herself back on her balcony.   
"Oh god."  
"You have to do it Liz. Lizzie? A house collapsed on her. She died almost instantly. Alex was shot. Isabel committed suicide. Kyle was pushed of a bridge while he was helping wire it up. Laurie came back to us and looked after the children. She was killed with Lizzie. They'd been trying to shield Is. Maria was killed in her bed. When Michael woke up, he found her lying next to him. She was almost dead. She told him she loved him and…she died. Both of us tried to heal her. Even you tried. But it was too late. Michael was devastated. The only thing that kept him sane was you and Is. You spent a lot of time with him. Where Maria used to tend his wounds you did it. He cried on your shoulder when I…wasn't enough. Then Is…she contracted this disease. The Skins brought it with them. She was 2 years old when she died. Then you couldn't do anything for him. He slipped further and further away before he went on a kamikaze mission to destroy as many skins as possible. That's when we found him. Then I came here…"  
"OK. I WILL do it. Let me just get some sleep."  
She padded softly into her bedroom and lay on the bed, closing her eyes and dreaming of a world that would never be.   



	22. 

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Courtney reflects on what she's walked into.   
  
This is ridiculous. I came here to find the man I have followed for over 50 years. That DeLuca chick got it right. I am a Michael worshipper. I watched him, watched him sacrifice it all because he was so damn loyal. He would have been a great leader. He was strong and smart.  
He was also weak.  
He never loved his bride like he was supposed to. He just went along with the plan so he wouldn't upset the apple cart.   
But still I thought he was worthy of being the leader.   
So when I came here I was sure things must have changed. Could I have been more wrong? He's still foolishly loyal to Max. They don't seem to be as good friends as they were at home but I know Michael would do anything for him. Even give his life.  
The one thing that has changed. He's not even attempting to follow his destiny with the princess. All I see between them is deep friendship. He does love her. Just not loves her loves her.  
I know the person he does love though.   
Maria DeLuca. Mother makes alien theme…things, waitress, Liz Parker's best friend.  
He probably thinks I didn't notice. Boy, was he wrong. I saw him, looking at her when she wasn't paying attention. The look of pure adoration on his face, the way he tried to remain strong when she brushed up against him. Once, when I was going to get changed out of my uniform, I saw him in the break room. He was sitting on the couch, holding her attenea in his hands, gripping it so tight I was sure he was gonna break it. I knew what he was trying to do. Trying to get a flash. I guess if he couldn't physically be with her, feeling her emotions was the next best thing.   
The highlight of my time on this godforsaken planet was definitely getting to make out with him. God, the boy has a talented tongue. Then blondie caught us. I did feel kinda bad for her. I mean if the man I loved were screwing around with another girl behind my back…I would totally blast them from here to eternity.   
That was the moment that clinched it for me. He really did love her. And not just love her. He was totally head over heels. He left right after she did.   
Then when I went to his apartment and saw striptease dude standing over him, having obviously just hit him, I went into shock. He could have easily stopped him from hitting him. Just put his hand up and that would be it. But he just took it. I didn't get that at first.   
It was only when I ran away for a while I realised why.   
He felt guilty. Guilty for hurting Maria. He felt he deserved getting a punch because of what he had done.   
It's ironic really. That seeing the man I've worshipped from afar want something so bad would make me believe in true love.   
I'm pretty jaded. I've seen it all, from assassinations to moonwalks all that way up to bad infomercials and presidential scandals. But I had never seen one person have such love for another and vice versa.   
I guess I better go in there and talk to them. If I don't she's gonna rip his head off. 


	23. 

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Set around Wipeout. Michael and Maria think. I added just one little thing.   
  
Michael   
  
God, where he hell are they? All of them apart from us aliens are gone. Alex, Kyle, the sheriff, Liz. Maria.   
This has gotta be to do with the skins. How else would every single human disappear into thin air? I KNEW we would end up hurting them. On the Michael Guerin scale of screw-ups this has to rate very high. We have managed to cause a whole town to disappear. How's that for a new and inventive way to mess up everyone's lives?  
  
Maria  
  
Where is everybody? We only left town for a little while and when we come back everyone is gone. It was like stepping into the Twilight zone. Who am I kidding? My life has been permanently stuck in there since I learnt that aliens exist and come in exceptionally gorgeous packaging. I mean it must be genetic. Max is a hottie, Isabel could be a supermodel, Tess is just plain cute and Michael…there are no words for how good-looking Michael is. He's beautiful, those cheekbones, those eyes…I'm getting of track. Me and Liz need to get somewhere safe so we can sort this out.   
  
Michael  
  
I didn't have time to wonder what Courtney was talking about theories before the door was opened and in walked Maria and Liz.   
I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life.   
"Michael!" she says softly. I reckon she must have been worried too, because her she seems relieved too. Her shoulders relaxed as soon as she came in here.   
My whole body seems to be tuned to hers because when she runs towards me my arms wrap round her automatically.   
Thank god she's OK.  
  
Maria  
  
Oh god. I'm so glad he's OK. I didn't think about what I was doing when I ran straight to him. It was like I had tunnel vision. All I could see was him and my body seemed to take over.   
It seems like so long since I've felt him hug me. The closest we've come is holding hands that one time in the Granolith chamber. But this…this is good. Apart from the whole disappearing without trace thing.   
  
Michael  
  
What the hell is going on? Is Courtney going to be alright? We need more information. And I do kinda owe her my life. So do Max, Tess, Liz, Isabel and Maria. If she hadn't smashed the husks feeding system than Nicholas would have killed me, the other skins would have killed Max, Tess and Liz, then they would have moved onto Isabel and Maria. She has to be fine.  
  
Maria  
  
Part of me hates her but part of me can't help but thank her. It's like Tess. I started off being scared off her, then I hated her, now I kinda like her. She's cool when she doesn't hang on Max's every word.   
I think the way we have to live, only trusting each other, breeds a certain familiarity. I mean before all this I wouldn't have dreamed of sleeping over at a boy's house. It was just too weird. But half of last summer I stayed with Max. At one of our meetings at the Valenti's after the whole Whitaker thing we didn't think twice about all taking showers and sitting around in Kyle's shirts while Max and Michael cleaned and repaired our clothes. Those boys are whipped. Come on, how many girls my age would feel comfortable with having a mass mixed sleepover after one of your closest friends was nearly killed and another friend had to kill someone? It's not normal for most people but for me…I've gotten used to it.   
Just now, a skin threw me across the room and would have killed me if Tess hadn't been fast enough to kill her. I owe them all my life and Liz's.   
I know this secret and it's my responsibility to keep it safe.   
  
Michael  
  
I'm not sure if I made the right decision. I told Courtney where the Granolith is. Probably not one of my smarter ideas but I couldn't just let her die. It's not me. I only hope Nicholas doesn't find her.  
The humans are heading out to try and bring everyone back. I'm not sure if it's a good idea but I know that none of them are gonna listen to me. They'll just go do it anyway. I can see how torn Max is. I don't blame him.   
She's standing there looking at me. I step up so we're real close.  
"I know how you hate it when things get all goopy so…"  
"Yeah so I'll see you soon."   
I'm not even gonna think about the idea that I might not.  
She smiles and sort of laughs.  
"Yeah."  
She obviously doesn't have the same confidence that I do.   
"No I will."  
I think she's gonna cry. Instead she just puts her arms around my neck and holds me tight. It's over all to quickly. I wish I didn't have to let her go.   
We share one last look before she skips up the stairs and runs out.   
God, you listened before so please keep her safe.  
  
Maria  
  
What am I doing? Is this how I want him to remember me if I die? No way.   
I turn right around and run down those stairs. He looks surprised as do Tess and Max.   
Before he even knows what's happening I'm kissing him. It takes him a moment to respond but when he does it feels like we've never stopped. I know I have to hurry. Quickly I press my lips to his hard one last time and pull away, my hands still resting on his shoulders.   
His eyes look as dazed as mine must.   
I smile at him and climb the stairs again. I don't turn back.   
I don't need too.   
No number of peeling aliens are gonna keep me away. 


	24. Double Trouble

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Meet the Dupes. What do Lonnie, Rath and Ava think of their counterparts and their friends?  
  
Ava  
  
I'm scared. There I actually said it. I've always been the quiet one. Lonnie was always the boss. Rath was the violent one who would do anything to protect us and Zan was the one who looked after me and tried to keep the peace. Now he's gone and I think Lonnie is gonna get what she has wanted since day one. Rid of me.   
Rath's under her spell. I need Zan back.   
  
We met our other halves today. They actually care about humans. I've never known that. Someone who loves me unconditionally. The others just kept me around because I was convenient.   
My double is…nice I suppose. A little strange but nice. She really should get a little hipper.  
Isabel's pretty. A lot prettier than Lonnie. Her hair is gorgeous. If she added some cute little streaks she'd fit right in in New York. And the guy who was drooling all over her? Sweet but a bit of a dork.   
Looking at Max almost made me cry. It was like looking at a neater version of Zan. What made it worse was the brown haired girl. She kept gazing at him like he was a god. Even though I know he's not Zan, it still hurts knowing that I've lost my guy forever.   
Seeing Rath standing next to Michael was plain disturbing. You had a honey with flat hair looking like a Beatle and a punk with a….monstrosity on top of his head.   
Maria, the girl with the great red jacket seems like the most feisty one there. I heard her getting mad at Liz for kissing Rath. All I can say is these girls better watch out. Rath is one of those guys that once he gets what he wants dumps them.   
But I get the idea that Michael won't let anyone hurt them. As long as Rath doesn't get them alone…  
  
Lonnie  
  
This place sucks. Little Miss Priss keeps looking at everyone with eyes as wide as manhole covers. Oh please. She's got more sap than a freakin tree!  
Max "I'm and insane basket case who just happens to be an alien" Evans is just as pathetic as my brother was.  
My twin…I can't even believe we share the same genes. Pretty face but nothing between the ears. She couldn't come up with a decent plan if her life depended on it.  
Alex is a geek. Obviously in love with Isabel.   
Tess…she's strange. An outsider like Ava. That could be exploited…  
Michael…he's a babe. But too weedy. I like my men rough and tough. Men as in more than one.  
Blondie over there, she's competition. Michael obviously likes her. The jealously on his face was so obvious. And Rath was all ogling her like she was a piece of meat. I don't like it one bit. Maybe I'll do a little dream walking tonight and see if soldier boy wants her or his destiny. I mean I am brutally hot. How could he not want me…I mean Isabel?  
  
Rath  
  
I don't know what this place did to deserve such a truckload of hot chicks. I mean we have Liz. She ain't no Playmate but she's got one hell of an ass…  
Isabel…she's one nut I wouldn't mind having a go at cracking. The things I'd like to do to here…definitely not PG material. Try XXXXX.  
Tess, she's…she's…sweet. I can't believe I just used that word to describe a girl. Damn! She's not even my sister and I can't do her. Always had the same problem with Ava.   
Maria. Now she is a babe. Caught her napping earlier. If Dupe boy hadn't been watching her…no droolin' over her, she'd be over my shoulder and out of this dump.   
I really wanna know the backstory. Did they date? Nah, if he'd fucked her then he'd never leave her. I get the feelings he's possessive like that.   
But there is definitely somthin' there. Maybe I should show her what its like to get a little Rath lovin'…I mean if she can't have him than I'm more than an adequate replacement.   



	25. Roswell = Home

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: Max in The City. How things have changed since Tess arrived in Roswell. Tess POV.  
  
When I first arrived in Roswell I had everything planned out. Nasedo has already informed me of Liz, Maria and Alex's involvement with my "Family". I was ready. Simple really. Divide and conquer.   
First become Isabel's friend. That was easy.  
Then snare Max. Sorta worked.  
Then the plan went wrong.  
Michael should have sided with Max and Maria with Liz. Didn't happen. Michael was actually mad at Max, mad enough to go find Maria and tell her what Max did. I followed him. He went to her doorstep and said that Max was being a idiot and Liz really needed a friend.   
Then I tried to split them up by giving them dreams.   
Michael and Isabel ran in opposite directions.   
Max and Liz became even closer.  
Alex and Maria remained.  
Nasedo kidnapped Liz. This was his plan now. Not mine.   
He should have known Max would go after her. He loved her. He still does.   
Things went in my favour after we got Max out.   
Michael was so consumed with guilt and fear of hurting Maria that he broke up with her. Even I didn't want them to suffer so much.   
Maria was obviously in shock. When it sunk in…she cried. And cried and cried.   
I saw Michael on the drive to the cave.   
He didn't speak, no expression on his face. It was like all the life in his body had died the moment he let Maria go. It was terrible.   
Liz walked away from Max. Devastated. We were meant to be sworn enemies. So why was I getting so emotional over it?   
Max was like Michael; a shell. But he didn't have the strength Michael had to let her go. Instead he had hope he would make her come back to him.   
Isabel left Alex. He made it easy for her. Told her she had places to go that he simply could not follow her too.   
They weren't in love. They needed more time for that. But all the same, it was hard for them.   
I remember driving home that day.   
Isabel and Max in the front, Michael and me in the back.  
We stopped just outside the town. I knew they were composing themselves to face life without the people they cared about and with a knowledge that couldn't be erased.   
I should have been happy. Mission completed.   
So how come all I felt like doing was running away from all the hurt I'd caused?  
  
The summer sucked.   
Get up to an empty house, go to Michael's and teach, eat in (he was avoiding the Crashdown and I knew he would go nowhere else), go the Evans' and drive to the pod chamber, discuss alien matters then go home to a bowl of popcorn and a movie.   
A couple of times I went to the Crashdown alone.   
That was even worse.  
Glare from Maria.   
Soda slammed down on the table.   
A little pitiful look that practically begged me to tell her about Michael.   
When I just said thanks another glare.   
  
Then Liz came back. It was like the last piece of the puzzle had arrived. We formed a unit. We were strong. We kicked butt. We got on.  
Michael got arrested and we saved him.  
Nasedo died. It made me sad. Now I had nobody that REALLY wanted me. Even if it was only for what he could get.  
I got kidnapped and nearly died. Isabel and Maria came for me.   
I bonded with Kyle.  
We learnt more about our origins. We found the Granolith.  
Liz and Kyle slept together broke Max's heart and made me feel like I was always gonna be in Parker's shadow.   
Michael got involved with Courtney, leaving Maria without hope.   
We fought the skins. Thanks to Courtney we won.   
The skins fought back. Courtney killed herself. Maria and Michael started to rebuild something.  
The dupes. We thought they were friends. Now we know their enemies.   
I told Max I was ready to go home to Roswell. There is home now. I have my friends…well Liz and me aren't quite friends but we're getting there.   
We hang out occasionally as a group.   
I have Kyle and the Sheriff.   
I have Michael and Maria.  
I have Isabel and Alex.  
I have Max and to some extent Liz.  
And most importantly I have something to live for.   
So now me and Max are gonna get on a bus or a plane or something and return.  
They always say home is where the heart is, right?  



	26. Merry Christmas

Intense  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: A Roswell Christmas Carol. Bonding at the Crashdown Christmas Day. And I know Alex wasn't in ARCC but I had to have him in there! So lets just say he returned for Christmas. OK?   
  
"Uh huh! No way am I eating that!" Max grinned at an irate blonde who stood in front of the booth, hands on hips.  
"And why not?" Maria demanded.   
"Because I remember what happened last time you cooked for me."  
At the blank stares he met, he explained.  
"During the summer, she came over so we could mope together. Ow!"  
"I did not mope."   
Max grinned again.  
"To cheer me up she decided to make me cupcakes. First of all she nearly blew up the kitchen. Then spilt a tub of mayonnaise. I took one bite of yjr cake and had to spit it out."  
"Why?" Tess asked.  
"Because she'd already iced it with Tabasco, made the cake mixture with Tabasco and put a Tabasco filling into the middle."  
"Yeah, well you're meant to love the stuff!"   
"We do but that's just too much, even for us."  
Michael and Liz each picked up a cupcake and examined in closely.   
"It doesn't look so bad." Liz said, trying to placate her friend.   
"Smells OK." Michael added.  
Both looked doubtfully at each other.  
"Ladies first."  
Liz grimaced.  
"No…age before beauty."  
"I'm technically younger than you."  
"But if you add your life on your home."  
"That doesn't count. We weren't who we are now."  
"But you were cloned."  
"But a clone wouldn't have the same life as the cloned person."  
"But you would essentially be the same person just reborn."  
"Hah! Its be proven that clones would be born as babies not as fully grown adults. The social climate in which they grow would affect how they behave. So Michael should be a soldier boy who's very impulsive and follows his heart most of the time except when he wants to defend his people….maybe not such a good example but you get the point." Tess interrupted.   
Seven heads swivelled towards her at once.  
"What? I do read you know."  
Kyle guffawed.  
"Yeah you're a regular bookworm. Not at all a blonde bimbo." He said sarcastically.   
Liz, Michael, Alex and Max giggled.  
"Blondes on both sides and one behind you. Sure you wanna say that?" Isabel challenged.  
Opening his mouth to protest he found it gagged by a cupcake.   
His eyes widened.  
"God that's good!" he said, jaw dropped.  
"You might wanna try chewing with your mouth closed Valenti." Alex said in disgust.  
Soon the whole table was munching Maria's cupcakes.  
"I didn't know you could cook. These are fantastic." Michael praised after swallowing.   
Maria smiled and moved from standing behind Kyle to sitting in Michael's lap.   
"Thank you."   
His arms visibly tightened around her waist.  
Alex coughed then coughed again, thinking nobody would hear.  
~cough~ "Whipped!" ~cough~.  
Michael glared and Max nodded in agreement.   
"Well I like it so there."   
Maria stuck her tongue out at the two offending boys.  
"And you can talk, Mr I-Hired-A-Marachi-Band-And-Sung-To-My-Ex!" Isabel chimed in.   
"I'm never gonna live that down."  
"As long as Isabel Evans and Maria DeLuca are around you're never gonna get a chance to forget."   
Tess stared into space looking thoughtful.   
"What's up?" Kyle questioned.  
"I've just realised. I've been her for what - 9 months and I still no basically nothing about what life was like before I came here."  
"Tess we already told you what happened on Buffy." Maria chirped.  
"Huh? Oh hi Mrs. Parker." Isabel smiled.  
"Want anymore Christmas cake kids? I think Jeff and Phillip have left a little bit!"   
All shook their heads. Except for Kyle.  
"Sure. I'll have some. Gotta keep all the bulk up!"   
"Yeah, you're just wasting away!" Tess quipped, rolling her eyes and slapping his stomach lightly.  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
"Moi? Call you fat? No!"   
She giggled.  
"No, you are. You are calling me fat. I'll have you know I am in prime condition."  
"Not as fine as Max." Liz murmured dreamily.   
Isabel rolled her eyes as Liz blushed.  
"Here we go again."  
"Anyway…as I was saying." Tess continued when Mrs. Parker had delivered a particularly large slab to the table. "I still don't know how you all got so close."  
"I got shot." Liz said bluntly.  
"She means how you all bonded so well." Kyle clarified.  
"Well there was the first of many times Michael Guerin scared me."  
Michael looked up at Maria with wide eyes.   
"You were scared of me?"  
"At first. When I had to pretend to be healed…I was so scared you were just gonna stop my heart so I wouldn't expose you. And then you kept staring at Liz and me like we were public enemy number one. But when you kidnapped me…."  
"He kidnapped you?" Tess squeaked.  
"Oh yeah. He conned me into giving him a lift to the Lift Off then tried to steal my car. When he realised I wasn't going anywhere he took me along too."  
Liz smiled fondly at the memory.  
"I remember when you rang me secretly so I could listen to what was being said in the car. That was before he threw the phone out of the window. Isabel, Max and me had to chase them in the jeep when we heard that the road was cut off. Then Isabel spotted the Jetta outside this really seedy motel."  
Isabel took up the story.  
"So we walked along this really dirty corridor and open the door. And what do we see? Maria sprawled on top of Michael both looking as guilty as hell. I swear too god I've never seen Maria blush so much."  
"Then Maria got all indignant that we could possibly think they were up to something. He called her honey or something then she started hitting him! Then just when we started to explain everything, Kyle…"  
Max stopped as Kyle continued.  
"Burst in. Michael threw me across the room. I tried to take Liz home with me but she basically told me to get lost."  
"Then we all drove to Atherton's house and found the pendent that led to River Dog, who saved Michael when he was sick."  
"OK. So now I know how you and Michael got together and how Max and Liz got together. What about Alex and Isabel?"  
Alex shifted uncomfortably.  
"I kinda had a crush on her."  
"Kinda had a crush on her? Pah! You worshipped her!" Maria laughed.  
Alex blushed and ducked his head.  
"Yeah, well…"  
"Leave him alone. I thought he was adorable. He gave his blood to Max when he was in hospital even though he had no idea that we were aliens."  
Maria laughed.  
"He was convinced me and Liz had gone off the deep end."  
"Well you two all off a sudden were hanging out with Max and Michael all the time and I thought they were leading you astray."  
"Us? Alex, Alex, Alex." Michael chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Hey, I saw you drag Maria into the eraser room during the heatwave more than once. How was I supposed to know that you were making out not shooting up?"  
Isabel laughed.  
"All you had to do was walk past. I think the moans would have clued you in."  
It was now Maria's turn to blush.  
"You still haven't told me how you two got together."  
"I'd say the first real time was when we went stargazing in the woods. It was so pretty."  
"And then she avoided me until one morning she turned up and ordered me to kiss her."  
"Sounds like Isabel to me." Liz laughed.  
"Hey do you remember the time me and Max got drunk?"   
"Hey, you got me drunk Valenti."  
"I didn't know you were an alien!"   
"He was blushing for weeks afterward." Isabel reminisced.  
Suddenly they all looked at Max who was trying to not crack up laughing.  
"What?"  
"You know even though we've spent a lot of time running from the FBI and evil aliens… we still manage to have a pretty normal life."  
First Maria started to laugh.  
"Normal. Never thought we'd use that word to describe our lives."  
Soon the whole table had joined in.   
  
"Look at them. I haven't seem them all look so happy in a long time." Jeff Parker said, gesturing towards the group of teens in the back booth.  
"I know. Whenever I see them they all look so furtive." Diane Evans agreed.  
"And they do tend to go missing for days at a time." Amy DeLuca chimed in.  
"Its nice to seem behaving like proper friends again." Mr Whitman smiled.   
"Anyone would think they're normally on the run from the FBI!" Mr Evans scoffed.  
The table of parents laughed loudly.  
Sheriff Valenti laughed along with them, all the while thanking God that he had been blessed with the knowledge he had. 


End file.
